


Cinco y tu

by Escritora_Rara



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasia, Gracioso, comedia, poderes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora_Rara/pseuds/Escritora_Rara
Summary: One-shot CincoxLectora (Mujer)T/n Tiene poderes asombrosos y también tiene el poder de controlar a Cinco, logro enamorarlo y el también la enamoro a ella.El apocalipsis los unió y ni siquiera el los puede separar.En proceso, pausada por ahora.Historia 100% míaEsta misma historia esta en wattpad, ademas, ahi soy mas activa.
Kudos: 2





	1. Aclaraciones antes de leer

**28/06/20**

**\---------------------------**

***Las fechas que pongo arriba son para mi, las pongo para saber cuando termine de escribir ese capitulo y luego pondré si esta editada o no esa parte del libro ademas si las vez en desorden es totalmente normal, a veces escribo un capitulo pero no tiene sentido si no hasta que escribo otras dos o tres partes, ni yo misma me entiendo si intento escribir todo cronológicamente, Puede que ya haya escrito uno de los capítulos finales pero no lo puedo publicar hasta que escriba y publique los demás capítulos**

***Reconozco que en algunas partes he hecho unas cuentas incorrectas con respecto a edades, fechas o cronología, algunas cosas se van a acomodar al final, si llega a final de temporada y aun tienes una cuenta o hecho que no te cuadro, se libre de comentarlo, te responderé la explicación o lo añadiré a los capítulos**

***Cuando Netflix grabe otras temporadas también voy a hacer esas temporadas en este fanfic pero esperare a las demás temporadas para actualizar si es que ya termine hasta la temporada actual, quiero ser lo mas fiel posible a la adaptación de Netflix aunque claro en unas partes sera diferente**

***Si estas confundidx en alguna parte comentalo y te responderé si es un error mio o es algo que se va a responder a largo plazo.**

***Es probable que cuando Netflix publique otras temporadas mi historia vaya a cambiar un poco en algunas partes solamente**

***Esta historia es mía y a salido de mi imaginación y de referencias a otras películas, series, etc, Esto puede confundir ya que en algún momento te darás cuenta que la rayis no estaba viva o presente en el tiempo que estas referencias cobran sentido, eso se explicara.**

***Ten en cuenta que si no te gusta una parte de mi historia me lo puedes decir en los comentarios y veré si lo puedo cambiar o es necesario que esa parte se quede, también estoy abierta a recomendaciones de como puede seguir la historia, a veces me quedo estancada y no se como continuar**

***Si en alguna parte hablo mal de algún país, en especial mi país Colombia, por favor, no se ofendan, yo solo hago humor como ciudadana de este país**

***Desde ahora digo que mi historia va a ser corregida muchas veces, cada vez que leo los capítulos corrijo unas cosas que están mal escritas o mal explicadas, pido perdón desde ahorita**

***Es mi primera vez en ao3, porfavor tengame paciencia :D**

***Disfruta de esta historia, me ha costado darle forma a la idea en mi cabeza, así que vota y/o comenta si te a gustado o si quieres que siga con este fanfic**

**:3**


	2. ●Introducción●

**25/06/20**

**\---------------------------**

Aunque Sir. Reginald Hargreeves adopto a 7 niños extraordinarios muchos olvidaron que nacieron mas extraordinarios por todo el mundo.

Yo soy una de las que no adoptaron, no fue porque mis padres me amaran tanto para venderme con un desconocido, solo me tiraron a la calle y el tal millonario excéntrico nunca me encontró.

No tuve entrenamiento como los niños de la academia, yo aprendí por mi misma, tengo el don de copiar y mejorar.

No se ve muy impresionante?

Créanme es el mejor poder del mundo.

Con mis poderes y mi inteligencia prematura que fue algo que supongo venia conmigo además de los otros dos poderes, es simplemente asombroso lo que puedo hacer

Tanto así que ahora puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, cualquier cosa, aunque claro, cuando paso toda la locura aun no podía hacer todo perfectamente, sino todo hubiera sido totalmente diferente.

Copie tantos poderes que ya no recuerdo cuales ni cuantos tengo

Y esos poderes los mejore hasta la perfección que yo quería y necesitaba en ese momento para sobrevivir

Después de todo yo solo era una niña pequeña intentando vivir en las calles y no morir

Nací originalmente en Colombia, Latino América

Las calles están llenas de droga, prostitución y muerte

A los 3 años solo era capaz de replicar cosas, eso era muy útil, mas en ese momento, solo necesitaba ver lo que quería copiar, Veía a un ladrón amenazando a alguien y, ¡Puf!, un arma para defenderme, Veía un comercial o un restaurante y, ¡Bum!, ya tenia la cena, esto era mucho mejor que robar, y mas seguro.

Tenia dinero cada vez que quisiera, aunque tenia que hacer inversiones, copiaba dinero y compraba cómics, mangas y libros de fantasía, esos no los podía copiar, no sabia que tenían dentro.

Charles Xavier es telépata, Deadpool puede regenerarse, Harry podia usar magia, Mistic puede cambiar su apariencia, Goku es un Sayayin, Flash corre rapido, Jack Jack es la mera verga _< <no mas que yo>>_, todo los poderes que veía, los copie y perfeccione, solo tenia que saber que hacia el poder y ya, Al mejorar los poderes que copie expandía los limites de dicha habilidad hasta hacerlo ridículamente poderoso, yo no necesito a cerebro para leer las mentes de cada humano en la tierra, yo no me torno azul, yo no me desmayo por usar mucho un poder, yo no tengo un limite de tiempo. Al menos ahora, en esos momentos no tenia mis poderes tan avanzados.

Descubría cada vez mas dones, aveces en mis largas noches de insomnio, imaginaba a un personaje con poderes y los copiaba, así fue como tuve el poder de crear universos alternativos y otros que son básicamente poderes de un dios como la omnipotencia y omnipresencia, aunque es un poco molesto estar en todas partes, pero como siempre lo pude controlar. Pero algunos poderes son demasiado para mi, si quiero usar los poderes de un Dios debo convertirme en uno y prefiero seguir paseando tranquilamente por la tierra que hacer algún daño a la lógica para siempre. Hay poderes que he usado y ha sido malo para el mundo, he destruido la tierra en varias ocasiones y un día le abrí un hueco a la luna, justo en el medio, lo bueno es que he podido remediarlo todo.

Latino América no tenia mucho que me interesara luego de pasar unos años, ya había leído y copiado todos los poderes, habilidades, cosas y pensamientos que existían, me decidí ir a explorar el mundo.

Copie todos los idiomas habidos y por haber, y me fui a nuevo territorio.

En ese tiempo tenia 10 años, pase los siguientes 3 años copiando mas y mas poderes y mejorandolos hasta la perfección, hasta que recordé que los poderes no solo existían en paginas, habían mas niños como yo afuera.

Me encontré con un cómic y unas figuras de un grupo, "The Umbrella Academy"

Analice los integrantes de la academia, solo eran 6.

Super-fuerza, cliché

Puntería, simple

Cambiar la realidad con palabras, interesante pero no tan útil para pelear

Contactar a los muertos, genial pero un poco inútil

Saltos espaciales, me gusta aunque es un poco simple

Tentáculos debajo de su piel, peligroso pero genial

En menos de un minuto ya copie sus habilidades, al parecer tienen el nombre por números, a mas bajo el numero mas débil el poder, apuesto a que se pelean por ser el numero uno, si supieran que están por orden.

Desde el cómic puedo ver que así no es como de verdad ellos trabajan, se ve muy irreal, un grupo perfecto, se ve que están forzados.

El fundador de la academia, Sir Reginald Hargreeves, multimillonario excéntrico y aventurero, el padre adoptivo de los 6 infantes

Quisiera ir y decirle a Reggie que hizo un mal trabajo, si solo hubiera buscado mas me encontraba a mi y a los otros, eramos 43 pero solo encontró 6? No se merece mucho el titulo de aventurero.

Ahora quería conocer la academia, mas pre-adolescentes con poderes

Pero me surgió una idea, si viajaba en el tiempo al pasado y me unía en la academia podría desarrollar mucho mas mis poderes y tener una relación mas afectiva con los demás miembros, ademas siempre había querido intentar viajar al pasado.

¡Spoiler!

No funcionó como yo quería.


	3. ●Apocalipsis●

**25/06/20**

**\---------------------------**

Como en ese momento no había copiado la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo lo intente con el poder de uno de los niños de la academia

Halle la formula para viajar por el tiempo con un poco de trabajo, solo me demore unas semanas

Estábamos en primavera, hace unos meses atrás cumplí 13 años

Solo iba hacer unas 3 o 4 pruebas y luego perfeccionar hasta conseguir la fecha exacta

Hice un salto, ahora estábamos en verano.

-Primera prueba todo bien, hasta quiero un helado, no me he mareado, no veo nada fuera de lo normal- Ya era normal para mi hablar sola, si había conocido a mucha gente, pero es mejor hablar con alguien que si sepa- Vamos otra vez.

Otro salto y otoño.

-Segunda prueba igual que la primera, otra vez.

Otro salto y era invierno.

-Tercera prueba aun mejor, no me siento tan cansada ni adolorida como las anteriores, un ultimo salto para ir a la primavera del próximo año y luego practicar para hacer lo mismo pero al pasado, vamos la ultima vez.

Senti como si palarizaran algo dentro de mi al pasar por el portal, tambien me senti mucho mas cansada, como si todo lo que me habia ezforzado en los viajes me pegara de pronto.

Vi a mi alrededor

Y era un apocalipsis, maravilloso.

-Osea doy un salto y todo bien, otros dos saltos y estaba perfecto, pero doy otro salto y todo se va al carajo? Pero si tengo una suerte demasiado buena.- Me dije a mi misma con un tono gracioso y sarcástico, al parecer todo ser humano se extinguió, el fin del mundo fue reciente, todavía hay fuego en todas partes, veo edificios destruidos, cuerpos aplastados y ¿un niño con uniforme arrodillado?

El niño se paso la manga por la cara, se levanto del suelo y volteo apenas hable, al parecer el estaba en shock.

-Estas vivo?- Pregunte un poco incrédula al ver un niño de mi edad que sigue con vida cuando no hay ni un alma alrededor, se veía adorable con ese uniforme, me fije en el escudo, Es de la academia umbrella.

-Quien eres? Porque estas viva? Tienes poderes? Sabes como salir de aquí?- El niño se puso a la defensiva de inmediato , entendible. Se acercaba a mi un paso mas con cada pregunta.

-Soy T/n, Igual que tu di un salto en el tiempo y me salio mal, Si y por ultimo no.- Respondí todas sus preguntas, debe de estar aterrado de ver a lo mas cercano que tiene a una familia enterrada en escombros.

-Supongo que vamos a estar un tiempo juntos si somos los únicos que quedamos con vida, Soy Cinco.- Dijo el ya mas calmado y mas serio mientras me extendía una mano.

\- Supones bien, me gusta tu nombre muy original.- Dije sincera mientras le agitaba su mano.-Ahora, Tu eres el que salta por el espacio?-Pregunte mientras el sacaba un periódico un poco quemado en una esquina.

-Eh, Si,- Dijo el leyendo lo que ponía el periódico, me acerque vi varios títulos y la fecha del apocalipsis, no creo que me toque recordarla, apuesto que el va a ser un obsesivo con el fin del mundo.- Y tu que poderes tienes?- pregunto un poco interesado.

-Uff, cuanto tiempo tienes?- Pregunte con tono gracioso pero enserio, el me miro serio y su cara decía _< <Cuanto crees?>>_ Me reí yo sola.-Tengo muchos, pero originalmente puedo copiar y mejorar y también una inteligencia avanzada.- Dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Como puedes tener muchos poderes? Los robas? Como?- Me pregunto sin creerme para nada.

-Mi poder es copiar y mejorar en eso incluye cosas, habilidades, objetos, poderes y otros, No los robo, los copio, la persona que tiene el poder originalmente sigue teniendo su poder solo que yo se lo copie, Solo necesito saber que es o como funciona y lo copio normal.- dije logrando resolver unas incógnitas de el pero creando nuevas.

-Copiaste y mejoraste mi poder?- me pregunto un poco curioso.

-Si y Resulta que si había perfeccionado tu poder, pero solo perfeccione el viaje entre el espacio, no el viaje entre el tiempo, fallo mio y ahora por eso estoy atascada aquí.- Creo que con esa respuesta ya no tiene dudas porque se quedo pensando menos de un minuto para ya luego relajar su cara.-Ya que no hay mas preguntas es hora de sobrevivir al apocalipsis, te quedas con los cadáveres de tu familia, los entierras, los quemas o que quieres?- pregunte logrando que el me viera raro pero entendiendo.

-Los voy a enterrar.- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

Enterramos 4 cuerpos, por alguna razón no estaba The Horror, al terminar Cinco se quedo viendo los escombros por unos segundos y luego volteo a mi con cara seria, no quería expresarse, lo entiendo, esta sufriendo la perdida de su falsa familia y acaba de conocerme

A veces pienso que debería ser psicóloga, he estado con Cinco menos de una hora y ya se la mitad de sus pedos mentales.

-Yo creo que si sobreviviste a un padre como el tuyo y una familia tan disfuncional el fin del mundo no es nada verdad?- pregunte con un poco de gracia logrando una media sonrisa de su parte y que se notara un adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla.- Aw, que adorable te vez sonriendo y con ese hoyuelo- dije con voz aguda y tocándole la mejilla como si el fuera un niño pequeño haciendo que el frunciera el ceño y me diera una manotada suave para que dejara de tocarlo.

-Vayámonos- dijo rodando los ojos y dándose la vuelta.

-Te voy a molestar con ese adorable hoyuelo todo lo que tengamos de vida y lo sabes.- dije segura y burlona, el rió un poco pero no me dejo verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas, se esconde del bullying el cobarde.

-Hay que buscar comida rápido, puede que luego no haya nada bueno.-dijo el ya estando serio, razón tiene pero el no se libra de mis burlas.

\- Tenemos que encontrar donde plantar comida y que plantar, voy a asegurar la comida, tu busca cosas que sirvan y de paso agua, nos encontramos aquí antes que el sol se vaya.- dije yo volteandome al lado contrario para empezar a buscar, podía crear mis propias semillas y alimento y demás, pero no puedo con el estomago vació y menos luego de dar 4 saltos seguidos.

Días después decidimos irnos de ahí, ya habíamos vaciado toda la zona y justo allí no había tierra fértil para las semillas que pienso plantar, que encontré, no he tenido que crear nada ni usar mis poderes, voy a guardar mis fuerzas para hacer una fuente de comida y agua constante, por alguna razón presiento que mis poderes no servirán si los uso para todo, luego averiguare el porque.

Cinco encontró un libro escrito por una hermana suya que no sabia que tenia, le pregunte si tenia poderes y el dijo que era ordinaria y que Reggie no la podía devolver a sus padres por un contrato,<<No creo que Reggie se equivocara en esa parte, localizo a 6 niños con poderes y fallo con uno? no me suena, yo creo que ella también tiene poderes, o unos muy poderosos o muy inútiles que no le servían a Reggie, aunque también puede ser que me equivoque yo, me quede atascada en el fin del mundo, ya puedo equivocarme con una suposición, desechare esa hipótesis>>, ya lo leímos y el lo esta usando de libreta para las ecuaciones que nos van a sacar de aquí, también encontró un maniquí y una carretilla, al maniquí la llamo Dolores, yo ya estaba loca y sola antes de quedarme en el apocalipsis así que me cae bien ella, es mas extrovertida que Cinco, ella si entiende lo que le cuento, es bueno tener una amiga ademas de Cinco, aunque no considere a Cinco como un amigo, a veces es un poco amargado pero el no es malo, para nada, me gusta de echo.

Meses después ya teníamos una plantación y mucha agua de lluvia que purificamos, Lo mas impresionante que sucedió fue que Cinco admitió que sin mi no tendría un fin del mundo tan bueno, con mis poderes he ayudado a hacer lo posible pero al parecer hay algo que no nos deja salir de esta época, si ese algo no me deja a mi hacer algo debe de ser algo poderoso, Cinco me mira diferente, al parecer me mira mas, supongo que le agrado.

Tuvo que hacer falta un año para que Cinco se diera cuenta de que me gusta, sorprendente mente el gusta de mi, eso no lo esperaba, Dolores nos deseo lo mejor y confeso que desde hace tiempo esperaba que fuéramos novios.

No se como pero han pasado 5 años bastante rápido y Cinco consiguió de no se donde dos anillos, para mi uno dorado y para el uno plateado, me propuso matrimonio y casi lloro, Ese día estábamos unos meses después de nuestro cumpleaños, acabábamos de cumplir 18, a veces Cinco era peor que yo, un día estaba extrañando el pasado y otro el parecía un adulto normal, ya me he aprendido todos sus humores y como lidiar con ellos, lo amo mucho a pesar de la situación de ahora.

Ya me duelen un poco las piernas aun estando quieta y sentada, la edad nos esta afectando a los dos, estábamos tomando vino Cinco, Dolores y yo cuando Cinco ya se había pasado de copas y empezó una pequeña riña amistosa de que el bebía mucho <<nosotros no peleábamos realmente por nada, el se enojaba yo lo calmaba, yo me enojaba y el me calmaba>>, íbamos ganando Dolores y yo cuando una señora se apareció

Rápidamente cogí la arma que llevaba desde los 3 años y Cinco cogió un rifle que pudimos salvar, La señora se presento como la Encargada y nos ofreció un trato, aceptamos con tal de que nos sacara de ahí. vivíamos bien pero no era lo mismo a una vida normal.

Ya llevábamos casados 37 años casados, pasamos 3 años trabajando ¨lealmente¨para la comisión, cuando en una misión cualquiera, matar al presidente Kennedy, hemos tenido misiones mas emocionantes realmente, mientras esperábamos que John se pusiera en un lugar donde podamos pegar el tiro Cinco saco el libro de Vanya y fue al principio donde estaban nuestros primeros cálculos para ir antes del apocalipsis, Con telequinesis mantuve el francotirador en posición y me agache a leer los apuntes que escribía Cinco apresuradamente.

Le ayude en unas partes y le dio un resultado, era ahora o nunca el momento de ir con los hermanos de Cinco que tanto he oído sobre ellos.

Alze mi mano derecha y el la sostuvo con su mano izquierda, hicimos fuerza mientras nos esforzábamos por llegar al resultado que obtuvo Cinco, cuando apareció un portal azul.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos cuando un extintor sale disparado y cae al lado mio, miro a Cinco y el me extiende la mano, pasamos empujando un poco por el portal mientras sentía que me encogía.

Caímos en el césped boca abajo y me levante rápidamente deseando que funcionara la formula de Cinco y yo

-Alguien mas ve a el pequeño Cinco y a otra niña o soy solo yo?- Pregunto un adulto que parecía un poco ido y con aspecto a un vagabundo stripper, me gusta su estilo.

Al escuchar lo que dijo voltee a ver a cinco y el a mi, efectivamente, teníamos 13 años de nuevo.

-Mierda.-Dijimos mi esposo y yo al tiempo sonando claramente cansados.


	4. ●Solo nos vemos en casamientos o velorios●

**26/06/20**

**\---------------------------**

Estamos en la cocina, me monte en una parte de la isla que no tenia nada y recargue mi costado en la nevera, al lado habían unas bandejas con muchas galletas, ya den por terminadas las galletas están son mías, todos nos miraban esperando que habláramos, en especial a mi, normal, no me conocían de nada, Cinco empezó a hacer supongo que comida y yo empece a acercar las bandejas a mi, lo único que tengo para decir es que tengo hambre.

-¿Que fecha es? La fecha exacta.- pregunto Cinco mientras cogía una bolsa.

-El 24.- respondió una adulta con cabello rizado y tez oscura.

-De que?- pregunto de nuevo Cinco mientras sacaba unos panes.

-Marzo.- respondió la misma mujer, es Allison, Cinco no me hablaba mucho de su familia, solo lo general, ademas de lo que ya había en el libro de Vanya.

-Bueno.- suspiro Cinco mirando lo que hacia.

-Vamos a hablar de lo que acaba de pasar? o de quien es ella?- pregunto un hombre rubio y demasiado musculoso mientras me miraba intentando amenazarme _< <que tierno el monito este, ya me voy a asustar yo>>_, el tono me dice que es Luther, siempre intentando liderar.

Cinco lo ignoro mientras ordenaba las cosas que tenia sobre la mesa, Luther se levanto haciéndolo ver un poco mas imponente _< <sigue siendo un cliché>>_.

-Han pasado 17 años.- dijo Luther un poco mas serio, no es bueno que le hablen de fechas a Cinco.

Ellos parecían a punto de pelear y mas cuando cinco se acerco unos pasos mas a Luther, yo solo estaba embutiendome las galletas que supongo hizo mi suegra, cocina muy bien Grace, ahora ya a valido la pena haberme casado con Cinco, hace mucho no probaba algo tan rico, bendita sea la suegra robot.

-Ha pasado mucho mas tiempo.- dijo Cinco cerca de Luther al escuchar que masticaba las galletas, el sabe que yo misma lo mato si se pone a pelear con su familia por algo como eso, un paso mas y dio un salto espacial hacia una escalerita para alcanzar un frasco, que tierno, ahora es mas enano.

-No había extrañado eso.- murmuro por lo bajo Luther mientras miraba donde solía estar Cinco, que extrañaban de Cinco? según el libro solo se llevaba un poco bien con Vanya y ya, no he pasado diez minutos aquí y ya me están confundiendo.

-Adonde fuiste?- pregunto un hombre vestido de negro y con una gran cicatriz, tenia mas cuchillos que carnicero, me gusta eso, si tiene cuchillos es Diego.

-Al futuro.-Respondió Cinco antes de saltar otra vez y quedar donde estaba antes- Una mierda por cierto.- me habría unido a esa emocionante conversación pero tengo media bandeja de galletas en mi boca.

-¡Lo dije!- exclamo el hombre alzando un dedo, desde lejos se veía que estaba drogado, Klaus, siempre pensé que me caería bien, me hace recordar a mi país y a mi de pequeña, aclaro, nunca me he drogado, lo digo porque antes era mas loca que ahora, ya madure un poco, creo.

-Debí haber escuchado al viejo.- dijo Cinco suspirando mientras habría la nevera, me asome a ver si tenían leche para las galletas, me estaba ahogando.- ¿Saben? Viajar por espacio es una cosa, saltar por el tiempo es jugar a los dados.- dijo Cinco y espero a que sacara la botella de leche que había para que pudiera cerrar la nevera, siempre me lee la mente, ya estoy a salvo de ahogarme por tragona. Cinco volvió a la mesa y alzo la mirada.

-Bonito vestido.-dijo a Klaus, voy a ser sincera, a el le quedan mejor las faldas que a mi, hice un sonido con mi boca mientras asentía, todavía no terminaba con las galletas.

-Danke- respondió Klaus haciendo girar una parte del vestido, lo envidio, como lo sabe llevar mejor que yo? luego le pregunto su magia negra o pacto con el diablo, buen tipo, lo conocí una vez.

-Espera, ¿Como regresaste?- pregunto un poco incrédula Vanya, ella me cae bien y ni la conozco, no se como aguanto tanta aislación de parte de todos.

-Al final tuvimos que proyectar nuestra conciencia hacia adelante a una versión de nosotros en estado cuántico suspendido que existe a través de cada instancia de tiempo.- respondió Cinco y al parecer lo dijo muy rápido, todos tienen cara de no entender.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- dijo Diego mirando al piso negando con la cabeza.

-Lo tendría si fueras listo.- respondió como si nada Cinco, Diego se paro rápidamente pero Luther actuó también y lo detuvo con su brazo.

Me baje de la isla y me acerque al lado Cinco, le di un puñetazo suave en el hombro y el rodó los ojos, sus hermanos se sorprendieron con esa interacción.

-Nos tele-transportamos al único cuerpo que teníamos en esta linea temporal, osea la ultima vez que vieron a Cinco el tenia este cuerpo de 13 años, para volver pusimos nuestras conciencias en estos cuerpos de niños de 13 años.- explique lo mas simple que tuve, se sorprendieron que hablara con claridad y amable, tenia que ganarme a mis cuñados de una forma, al parecer si entendieron la traducción que les hice de lo que había dicho antes Cinco.

-Tu quien eres?- pregunto Luther un poco desconfiado, no había dejado de estar a la defensiva conmigo, entiendo pero exagera un poco.

No sabia que decir para que no se traumatizaran con la respuesta verdadera pero Cinco respondió por mi al ver mi dilema interno.

-Es mi esposa, T/n.- dijo con tranquilidad mientras me cogía de la cintura y seguía con lo que estaba preparando, no lo pudo haber dicho mas suave, el maldito se había encogido pero era mas alto que yo todavía, mi 1,53 grita de dolor.

La cara de todos era muy buena, solté una risa al verlos, Cinco rió un poco con una media sonrisa, estaba a su lado izquierdo, justo donde se marcaba su hoyuelo le di un beso, el rodó los ojos recordando lo que le había dicho al conocernos, y me beso volteando su cara.

Recordé que mis cuñados estaban ahí y deje de besar a Cinco y el ya me soltó la cintura dándose cuenta también, sus caras están peor que antes, di unas carcajadas mientras Cinco me miraba entretenido, ya luego ellos reaccionaron.

-¿Cuanto estuviste ahí que ya tienes esposa?- pregunto Luther un poco desubicado.

-45 años, mas o menos.-respondió cinco mientras seguía en sus sándwiches.

-Nos casamos a los 18 y ya tenemos 40 años de casados.- agregue yo para que dejaran de vernos tan raro, Diego y Luther se sentaron claramente impactados, Klaus abrió la boca exagerando un poco, Allison y Vanya solo nos miraron confundidas, un poco perdidas.

-¿Que están diciendo? ¿Tienen 58?- pregunto Luther aun sorprendido.

-No, nuestra conciencia tiene 58, ahora nuestro cuerpo tiene 13 de nuevo.- dijo un poco harto Cinco de que preguntara cosas idiotas cuando yo ya les había respondido, ya por fin terminaba los sándwiches y me pasaba a mi uno, ya no les explique porque la comida siempre es primero.

-¿Como eso funciona?- pregunto Vanya que al parecer seguía perdida.

-Dolores decía que las ecuaciones estaban mal.- murmuro cinco dándose la vuelta.

-Apuesto que se esta riendo ahora.- le respondí burlona cuando el mordió su sándwich.

-¿Dolores?- pregunto otra vez Vanya, ella seguía perdida, le hice un ademan con la mano dándole a entender que eso no importa, me sentiría mal si la dejara sin una respuesta, Vanya asintió un poco aturdida.

-Me perdí el funeral no?- pregunto sin gracia Cinco mientras leía el titular de un periódico.

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto muy estúpidamente Luther.

-¿Que parte de futuro no entendiste?- respondió amargamente cinco, yo le hice una seña al periódico y el quedo con cara de obviedad pero aun estaba confundido por otras cosas.

-Fallo cardíaco.- afirmo Cinco todavía leyendo.

-Si.

-No.

Que unida es esta familia.

-Me alegra ver que nada ha cambiado.- exclamo Cinco mientras terminaba de comer, Antes también eran así?

Cinco y yo empezamos a salir de la cocina luego de ese comentario, el seguía teniendo su traje negro y yo un vestido negro de los 60', nos quedaba bastante grande.

-¿Es todo?, ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?- dijo Allison, volteándose a hablarle a cinco.

-¿Que mas hay que decir? es el circulo de la vida.-dijo cinco cuando estábamos ya saliendo de la cocina.

Camine con Cinco hasta su habitación, cuando abrió el armario dio una mueca de fastidio, yo solo torcí un poco la boca, solo tenia sacos de la academia, yo también tenia que usar uno de Vanya o Allison, si es que habían, Cinco empezó a mirar saco por saco

-Mierda- suspiro cuando se resigno, saco el uniforme completo yo salte a la habitación continua, Allison no tenia nada en su armario que me quedara, todo me quedaba grande, salte de nuevo y estaba en la habitación de Vanya, ella si era mas mi talla pero la camisa me quedaba mas pegada de lo que quisiera y la falda solo unos dedos mas corta, tome unas panty medias negras de Allison que me quedaban bien para sentirme mas cómoda con la falda, no se veía mal igualmente, mi cabello ondulado café oscuro me llegaba a la mitad de mi antebrazo, en el apocalipsis siempre me cortaba el pelo hasta debajo de las orejas para que no me molestara, me agradaba tener de nuevo mi pelo medio largo.

Baje las escaleras y fui a la sala al ver que Cinco estaba allí viendo un cuadro suyo, me puse a su lado y pasaron unos segundos cuando llego Vanya.

-Tome este uniforme de tu habitación, espero no te moleste.- le dije a Vanya, ella negó con la cabeza.-Gracias.- respondí con una sonrisa amable, era muy agradable.

-No te preocupes, son tuyos si quieres.- Dijo Vanya, ya solo le sonreí.

Cinco y Vanya hablaron un poco, no les puse atención al principio, me estaba preguntaba varias cosas en mi cabeza

Porque siento que puedo usar mis poderes de nuevo? Cuando estuve en el fin del mundo no podía utilizar la mayoría de mis poderes y a veces fallaban, cuando pusimos un pie en la comisión no pude usar los poderes mas complicados que había copiado en el pasado, solo los mas simples y los de la academia.

Tendré que averiguar porque solo en esta linea temporal soy capaz de usar todos mis poderes, ahora es evitar el apocalipsis y acordarme de como se usaban los poderes que no había usado hace décadas.

-Como lo que le paso a Ben?- al salir de las preguntas en mi cabeza escuche la voz de Vanya, solo sabia que Ben murió joven, me gustaría haberlo conocerlo, en el libro de Vanya y Cinco siempre decían que el era un buen hermano comparado con Luther, Diego y Klaus.

-Fue difícil?- Pregunto Cinco suavizando su expresión, no, solo separo lo poco unidos que estaban.

Vanya solo asintió mirando al piso mientras Cinco empezó a mirar alrededor.

Klaus paso por el pasillo con una sombrilla transparente con una franja rosa, Un adulto con rasgos asiáticos y capucha negra lo seguía, gire mi cabeza a la ventana y mire una estatua de un joven asiático, en un inscripción abajo decía Ben Hargreeves y una frase poética, abrí un poco mi boca sorprendida.

El único poder que no usaba de los que había en la academia era el de Klaus, solo lo probé una vez para ver como era y no lo volví a usar, Al parecer se activo solo por que se me olvido como bloquear los poderes que no usaba en el momento.

Ya conocí a mi cuñado muerto, solo falta conocer a mi suegro muerto, pero no veo su fantasma manifestándose, porque no quiere que Klaus lo vea? Klaus esta drogado para no ver fantasmas pero aun así Reggie no se manifiesta, no quiere arriesgarse a que Klaus se ponga un poquito sobrio y lo vea como ve normalmente a Ben, quiere que lo invoque.

Que esconderá mi suegrito muerto?


	5. ●Drama Familiar●

**16/07/20**

**\---------------------------**

-Ya vamos a realizar el funeral en el patio, les recomiendo que salgan ahora y con una sombrilla, esta empezando una tormenta.- Pogo se fue al decirnos eso, me quede en la entrada del patio esperando que llegara Cinco con un paraguas, cuando llego abrió lo abrió y me pego a el por la cintura compartiendo la sombrilla.

Hicimos un medio circulo alrededor de Luther que tenia la urna

Luther esparció las cenizas de Reggie en el árbol y Pogo dijo unas palabras, Diego lo interrumpió insultando al muerto, luego de unos gritos empezaron a pelear, Cinco me jalo para atrás para darles espacio, Klaus puso un brazo al frente de nosotros empujándonos un poco y Cinco le aparto el brazo hasta un poco ofendido.

Un estruendo me llamo la atención, cuando voltee habían decapitado la estatua de Ben de un golpe de Luther justo en el pecho de la estatua.

-Pobre Benito, mira, así es que te recuerdan.-murmure bajo volteando mi cabeza atrás de Klaus donde estaba el fantasma de Ben, el tenia la capucha puesta y tenia la mirada fija en las cenizas del suelo, al escuchar lo que dije el volteo y comprendió que yo lo podía ver, me miro bastante sorprendido, cuando me iba a preguntar yo solo le hizo una seña de que no pregunte y le guiñe el ojo.

Cinco me miro un poco extrañado pero el sabia que yo hablaba hasta con el aire, le había contado ya de mis poderes y que había copiado a toda la academia, pero nunca me pregunto sobre el poder de Klaus, a todos los hermanos siempre les pareció un poco inútil, me incluyo en ese pensamiento, pero quien sabe, quizás aun no esta tan desarrollado el poder.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.-dijo Cinco antes de voltear y caminar hacia a la entrada, el me seguía teniendo de la cintura como era ya su costumbre desde hace décadas.

Al parecer no teníamos tiempo para el funeral de su padre y para su drama familiar pero si tenemos tiempo para buscar café, no me estoy quejando, me encanta el café, pero estoy dudando de la lógica que tiene Cinco, como dijo Ron, Tiene que ordenar sus prioridades.

-Ni una gota de café.-Exclamo Cinco harto, no lo culpo, una casa sin café debería ser delito.

-A papa no le gustaba el café.-respondió Allison, aunque no le gustara debía de tener al menos un poco de café, gente sin cultura.

-Tampoco los niños y nos tuvo a nosotros.-canturreo Klaus riendo.

-No veo fallas en su lógica.-dije asintiendo.-Hey, Klausito, una pregunta, ¿Como es que a ti te quedan mejor las faldas que a mi?-pregunte realmente seria, debe de haber una explicación lógica a esta situación totalmente injusta.

-No es mi culpa, desde siempre me han quedado di-vi-nas.- Respondió el drogadicto moviendo las caderas un poco altanero al percibir que me daba un poco de envidia su vestir.

-Es una injusticia, luego averiguare tu secreto.- le advertí a Klaus entrecerrando los ojos, el solo hizo una cara de ''Inténtalo perra'', ya veremos quien gana Klausito, igual le seguirán viendo espectacular las faldas, ya quiero conocerlo mas me parece una buena persona, loco pero quien no en esa familia.

Allison nos veía como si estuviéramos hablando otro idioma, Cinco solo me miraba divertido, el ya se ha acostumbrado a mi locura al punto que ya solo le hacia gracia, Cuarenta años de casados bien invertidos. A veces ni yo me aguanto a mi misma, no se como le hace Cinco.

-Saldremos en el auto.-dijo Cinco ya poniéndose serio tendiéndome un brazo, yo lo acepte e hice con mi mano una seña militar diciendo adiós.

-Adonde van?- pregunto Klaus acomodándose en la silla y dejando de abrazar la guitarra eléctrica que no tengo idea de donde la saco.

-¡A tomar una taza decente de café!- aclaro Cinco un poco agresivo y entrecerrando los ojos un poco harto de sus hermanos, yo solo le di un manotazo en el pecho, volvimos porque cinco quería salvar a su familia del apocalipsis, me decía que los extrañaba y los trata así, a esto me refiero con que a veces no entiendo a cinco, pero igual no es que yo sea tan transparente.

-Acaso sabes manejar?- pregunto Allison alzando las cejas, Supieras cuñadita.

-Se como hacer de todo.- dijo Cinco antes de dar un salto, lo tenia agarrado del brazo entonces me fui con el, tengo que humillarlo con sus hermanos de alguna manera, no puedo quedarme así.

Me solté de Cinco un momento y Cree un pequeño portal por el cual podía verlos, Klaus se había levantado y Allison seguía igual que antes, los dos miraron extrañados el aro de luz donde nos veíamos.

-Mentira, es increíble que no pueda nadar, pero no tiene idea de como nadar, vieran como fue cuando lo intento, parecía un cachorro agitando sus piernas y brazos intentando no ahogarse, si no fuera por mi el pobre se había quedado ahí todo el día intentando llegar a la orilla, me dio un ataque de risa tan grande que se quedo esperando unos diez minutos para que yo lo sacara, aun es gracioso ver la cara de Cinco cuando recordamos ese día- dije con una enorme sonrisa contando cuando descubrí que mi esposo no sabe nadar, si, aun no a aprendido, este es un obvio motivo de burlas de parte mía, me siento orgullosa.

Volví al lado de Cinco que me veía con un poquito de odio en su mirada y un rubor diminuto en sus mejillas, Yo y Klaus nos reíamos aunque el mucho mas que yo porque estaba conteniendo la risa, Cinco me mata con la mirada si me rió como quisiera en este momento, Allison tenia una sonrisa pero no reía, era mas madura que Klausito y yo, obviamente, Ben solo nos miraba divertidos y un poco melancólico, tenia una sonrisa un poco triste.

_Deja de sentirte triste, apenas te conozco y ya estas todo deprimido, luego quiero hablar contigo Benito pero no pongas esa carita que me rompes el corazón_ 

Ben me miro con los ojos mas abiertos y con la boca un poco abierta cuando le hable sin mover la boca, el solo asintió y puso una pequeña sonrisa al saber que no solo su drogadicto hermano podía verlo, yo percibí que su felicidad y emoción no la había sentido en un largo tiempo, pobresito mi púlpito, luego voy averiguar si puedo hacer que la academia lo vea, Ben debió haberse sentido muy solo, pero ya no mas, no conmigo aquí, ya llegue yo perras.

Cinco me jalo de la cintura para que no dijera otra cosa que lo avergonzara mas, cerré el mini portal que había creado antes y me gire a ver a mi esposo.

-Dime cariño?- dije con inocencia en mi voz y una cara de ''Yo no fui''.

Cinco solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida mientras me tomaba bien de la cintura y yo le rodee el cuello besandole la mejilla izquierda y recargándome casi por completo en el.

-Vamos por ese café, sin el no funcionas y todavía tenemos cosas que hacer.- dije con una sonrisita pero ya mas seria, amaba estos momentos con Cinco.

Ahora no solo tenia el Apocalipsis, también quedan los problemas de la familia Hargreeves, El drama familiar que hay en esa casa no es normal, en cada uno de ellos hay como cuatro problemas mentales, no importa, pensándolo mejor yo estoy peor.


	6. ●Matanza●

**7/08/20**

**\---------------------------**

Extrañaba tener omnipresencia, estaba en el auto con Cinco pero podía ver a Diego insultando a Allison, Klaus entro al auto de Diego y Luther mira su brazo como si no fuera suyo.

Si algo aprendí era que estos poderes son útiles pero todos y cada uno tienen fallos, Estoy viendo que pasa en la academia pero Cinco me zarandea porque estoy mirando al infinito y tengo las pupilas grises y los iris blancos, ademas de que me quede sin pulso mientras estaba viendo a mis cuñados y mi suegra.

Cuando uso la omnipresencia, estoy todos lados menos donde estoy ahora mismo, básicamente me desprendo de mi propio cuerpo y puedo estar en donde sea, lo mas peligroso es que si mi cuerpo se queda sin pulso por mas de 2 minutos ya no puedo volver a el, ademas de que me veo rara cambiando el color de mis ojos, de cafés a gris con blanco y cuando vuelvo, cafés de nuevo.

-Donde estabas?- me pregunto Cinco dejando de moverme y escuchando como vuelve mi pulso, obviamente mi esposo ya sabe los peligros de mis poderes y me ayuda en no morir por usarlos.

-En la academia, Luther esta medio trastornado y tu madre se siente bastante sola, Diego y Klaus se fueron juntos a no se donde.- Le dije yo a Cinco, es normal contarle a el lo que veo, y sabe que si no le cuento algo es porque no puedo, arruinaría la linea temporal si le dijera todo lo que se.

-Me lo esperaba de Luther y los otros dos, pero mi madre es robot, por mas que Diego quiera decir lo contrario ella no siente.- me dijo Cinco un poco borde, nunca habla mucho de su madre le tiene mucho cariño pero por ser robot entiende que el cariño de ella a el no es real.

\- Yo vi lo que vi- dije sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros, el solo sonrió de lado y estaciono el auto.

Salimos del auto y entramos a Griddy's Doughnuts, nos sentamos en la barra y Cinco too la campana, segundos después entro un hombre un poco viejo y con un chaleco que ponía 'Grúas Ishmael', una señora con uniforme rosado y con el nombre de Agnes en una placa plateada se acerco a nosotros.

-Lo siento, el fregadero se tapo, ¿Que desea?- Pregunto Agnes sacando una libreta y dirigiéndose al señor al lado de Cinco.

-Tráeme un eclair de chocolate.- dijo el señor y Agnes asintió.

-¿Le traigo a los niños un vaso de leche o algo?.- dijo Agnes apuntándonos con el lapicero, solté una risita al ver la reacción de Cinco.

-El niño quiere café, Negro.- dijo Cinco escondiendo la molestia de que le dijeran niño aunque ya es de la tercera edad.

\- Y yo una dona de vainilla y un café con leche y azúcar.- dije yo después de Cinco, me reí un poco de la cara de Agnes por lo que dijo Cinco.

-Lindos niños.- le dijo Agnes al señor, luego nos volteo a ver y los dos sonreímos ampliamente, se fue un poco incomoda a traer lo que pedimos.

-No recordaba que este lugar fuera tan feo.- dijo Cinco mirando alrededor.- Solía venir de niño, me escabullía con mis hermanos y hermanas y comíamos donas hasta vomitar, todo era mas fácil.- dijo Cinco dejando al señor un poco confundido y a mi también, como conseguían dinero para pagar tantas donas?, aunque Reggie fuera multimillonario no creo que les diera una mesada a sus 7 hijos que no dejaba salir a ningún lugar, puede ser que Klaus robaba el dinero pero de ser así Luther no dejaría que ninguno comiera donas, luego pregunto.

-Supongo.- dijo el señor bastante confundido de que un niño de 13 años le haya dicho eso.

Agnes nos entrego lo que pedimos y le di una mordida a mi dona mientras revolvía mi café, Cinco le dio un sorbo a su café y el señor saco unos billetes entregándoselos a Agnes.

-Pagare lo de ellos.- dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar en su silla.

-Gracias.-dijimos los dos en coro, aunque yo mas infantilmente, no importa que me vea como una niña, siempre me comporto como una, y efectivamente, estoy balanceando mis piernas mientras me termino de comer mi dona, si, tengo 58 años.

Cinco vio el chaleco y vio la estampa que tenia al lado izquierdo.

-Debes saber moverte por la ciudad.- Afirmo Cinco, que mal empleado si no sabe.

-Eso espero, llevo aquí 20 años.- dijo el señor, repito, si no sabe esta muy mal y no debería tener una grúa.

-Bien. Necesito una dirección.- Dijo Cinco, yo saque el ojo de cristal de su bolsillo y se lo dije al señor, apunte la dirección que nos dijo en una servilleta y Cinco la doblo y la metió en el bolsillo y volví a poner el ojo de donde lo saque.

Ya tenia mi café por la mitad y Cinco apenas lo había probado, escuchamos la puerta y varios pasos, Cinco vio por la campanilla un soldado que le apuntaba a la cabeza y otro a mi, yo me termine el café y bostece, estaba aburrida pero ellos me van a divertir aunque sea un poco.

-Eso fue rápido, Creí que tendría mas tiempo antes de que me encontraran.- Dijo Cinco antes de tomar de su taza, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No importa, me quiero divertir, hace mucho no peleaba con este cuerpo, quiero desoxidarme- Le dije a Cinco mientras me limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, el solo me dio la razón con un gesto y dejo su taza en la mesa, apenas había probado el café.

-Bueno, Seamos profesionales, ¿si?, de pie y vengan con nosotros, quieren hablar con ustedes.

-No tengo nada que decir, tu?- pregunto Cinco mirándome, yo negué con la cabeza suspirando, estaban alargando mucho la charla.

-No tiene que ser de esta manera, ¿Crees que quiero disparar a unos niños?, ¿Ir a casa con eso en mi conciencia?- Este asesino es débil, y debe ser de sus primeras misiones, es blando, si la comisión sabe que somos sus mejores sicarios, porque nos mandan a estos principiantes?, Me ofenden y mas a Cinco que tiene el triple de ego que yo.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso.- dijo Cinco volteando a mirarlo, por fin viene la diversión.

-No iras a casa- dije yo volteando también con una sonrisa de lado emocionada por lo que viene.

Cinco cogió un cuchillo y apuñalo en el cuello a el que le estaba apuntando, yo salte a la espalda del que me estaba apuntando y le rompí la cabeza con mi codo.

Dispararon un poco y pararon cuando se dieron cuenta que no estábamos ahí, Cinco se recargo en una de las mesas y yo me acosté al lado de el alzando mi cara.

-Hey, idiotas- dijimos al tiempo Cinco y yo, todos voltearon y nosotros nos fuimos de ahí antes de que dispararan, estábamos en la puerta del local, afuera.

-Que dices, Mitad y mitad?- le pregunte a Cinco mientras disparaban a la pared

-Ya me conoces- dijo Cinco sonriendo y acercándose a la puerta de cristal, toco la puerta, hizo una seña con la mano, yo agite la mano diciendo adiós y nos fuimos de ahí otra vez antes de que dispararan.

Los soldados se quedaron confundidos y mirando a todos lados, Cinco rompió el palo de un trapeador y yo el de una escoba, el le clavo el palo roto en el abdomen a uno, yo le atraveséel pecho a otro con el filo de el palo.

Yo mate a dos soldados estrellándoles sus cabezas entre si mientras Cinco ahorco a uno con su corbata, apuñalo a otro en la entre pierna y luego en el ojo con un lápiz y le lanzo un plato a otro soldado.

Los dos que quedaban se dispararon entre ellos, Cinco tomo su corbata y se la puso de nuevo, yo salí de detrás de la barra y me senté donde estaba antes, oí a Cinco jadear un poco mientras se acercaba a un soldado estaba todavía vivo.

-Ya perdiste el toque?- le pregunte burlona, el estaba cansado y yo mas fresca que antes.

-Nunca- dijo Cinco después de partirle el cuello al que quedaba y alzo un radar que se cayo al suelo en medio de la matanza.

-Ven, tenemos que sacarnos esa cosa- dije yo riendo y tocándome el brazo para saber donde esta, no quisiera cortarme dos o mas veces.

Cinco se sentó a mi lado luego de tomar un cuchillo de unos cadáveres y nos hicimos un corte pequeño en el brazo, le dije que no mordiera su lengua y metí mis dedos en la herida y hurgue hasta sacar un chip con aspecto de pastilla que titilaba verde, el hizo igual conmigo <<dolió como una perra pero no importa>>.

Salimos del local y tiramos los chip cerca de una alcantarilla, pare a Cinco y le di la vuelta para acomodarle la corbata y quitarle la sangre que tenia en la mejilla, luego nos montamos de nuevo en el auto y nos fuimos al apartamento de Vanya.

Me dio curiosidad y vi a mis cuñados, Diego tiro el monóculo de Reggie al agua mientras Klaus y Ben hablaban en el auto, Diego dejo a Klaus en una estación de buses y se fue a ser un Batman pero pobre.

Iba a ver a los demás pero Cinco me dijo que habíamos llegado, el subió una escalera pero a mi me dolía el brazo así que flote hasta llegar a la altura de la ventana del apartamento, entre fácil y me senté en un sillón esperando a que Cinco subiera y que Vanya llegara.

-Extraño a Dolores- empece yo una conversación con Cinco cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Luego la buscamos, primero hablamos con Vanya y luego vamos a buscarla, cuando la encontremos nos la llevamos para buscar al dueño del ojo.- Cinco ha estado paranoico con el ojo de cristal desde el primer día que lo conocí, igualmente es la única pista que tenemos así que empezaremos por ahí.

-Ya llego- le dije al escuchar que metían una llave a la puerta, Cinco asintió y se acomodo mas en la silla, yo básicamente me acosté.

Vanya entro y prendió la luz a la vez que Cinco prendía la lampara al lado.

-¡Jesús!- dijo Vanya cerrando los ojos, me sorprende que no gritara.

-Debiste haber cerrado las ventanas.- dijo Cinco bajando el brazo con el que prendió la lampara, razón tiene.

-Vivo en el segundo piso.- dijo Vanya en su defensa.

-Los violadores pueden escalar.- 

-Cualquier persona puede escalar.- corregí a Cinco y el me dio la razón con una seña.

-Son muy raros.- dijo Vanya para luego cerrar la puerta y sentarse al frente de nosotros, también tiene razón.-Eso es sangre?- dijo luego de vernos el brazo a los dos, dejo de sangrar hace unos minutos pero se mancho el saco.

-No es nada.- dijo Cinco restándole importancia, siempre hace eso cuando esta herido.

-Tienes botiquín?- le pregunte a Vanya y ella me señalo una puerta, me pare de el sillón y fui a lo que era el baño, mientras ellos hablaban saque el alcohol y unas gasas,me senté de nuevo al lado de Cinco, el al verme salir se remango un brazo y me lo extendió, yo le hice una seña de que sigan hablando ya que se quedaron callados cuando salí del baño.

-Cuando salte y quede atrapado en el futuro, ¿sabes que encontré?- le pregunto Cinco a Vanya mientras yo le limpiaba la herida

-No.- respondió Vanya un poco perdida.

-Nada.- le aclaro Cinco.- Absolutamente nada, T/n y yo eramos las únicas personas con vida, Nunca descubrí quien o que mato a la raza humana pero encontré la fecha en que ocurrió.- dijo Cinco, cuando el menciono ese momento recordé la primera vez que lo vi, todo era escombros y fuego, juntos vimos el periódico y nos sentimos perdidos entre la destrucción que había.

-El mundo se acaba en ocho días, y no tengo idea de como pararlo.- dijo Cinco y ya había terminado de vendarle su brazo.

-Voy a preparar café.- murmuro Vanya mirando a los ojos a Cinco sin poder creérselo y se levanto a hacer el café.

-Creo que se lo debiste decir mas suave.- le susurre a Cinco porque a pesar que Vanya reacciono bien esta muy confundida por la sentencia de muerte que dio mi esposo.

Cinco se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba el saco, luego el me vendo el brazo también.

Lo bueno de esto es que Cinco va a poder tomar café por fin, a no ser que vengan otros 10 asesinos otra vez.


	7. ●Meritech●

**9/08/20**

**\---------------------------**

Vanya nos trajo el café luego de unos minutos, entiendo que Cinco quiera contarle a ella porque era su familiar mas cercano antes de irse pero igual creo que es una perdida de tiempo, me cae bien Vanya no estoy diciendo que sea inútil contarle, lo que es inútil es que Cinco haya decidido contarle a solo un integrante de su familia cuando podría contárselo a todos y nos ayudarían porque tienen que hacerlo, se que a Cinco se le hace difícil hablar con su familia porque cree que es el mas listo de los siete pero tiene que cambiar eso, si no habrá sido un desperdicio habernos ido de la comisión, tiene que aceptar la ayuda de su familia aunque no la quiera.

Cinco habla con Vanya y yo solo interrumpo a veces, me parece mejor que lo hablen entre ellos.

-Sobrevivimos con sobras, comida enlatada, cucarachas, lo que encontrara.- dijo Cinco haciéndome acordar los primeros meses, yo estaba débil y necesitaba recuperarme de hacer varios saltos temporales seguidos, el también pero si yo me recuperaba los dos nos salvábamos, agridulces recuerdos, fue cuando me enamore de Cinco pero también fueron los peores momentos que he pasado.

-¿Escuchaste alguna vez el rumor de que los Twinkies no caducan? Es mas falso que la carrera de Allison.- dije yo riéndome un poco mientras miraba la taza que me había dado Vanya, ella me miro un poco triste, me sorprende la empatía que tiene, Cinco solo tomo de su café porque los Twinkies le recuerdan a la vez que el comió uno pensando que el rumor era cierto, vomito por dos días, me reí demasiado durante esos dos gloriosos días.

-No puedo ni imaginar por todo lo que pasaron.- dijo Vanya mirando a los ojos a Cinco, la amo, es toda paz y amor, aunque se que tiene mucho rencor en contra de su familia ella se niega a mostrarlo, lamentablemente un día no aguantara mas, al menos espero que yo este allí para ayudarle ese día, ella es buena persona, solo le hace falta una buena familia, ahora tiene una buena cuñada aunque sea.

-Haces lo que sea para sobrevivir o mueres, nos adaptamos, superamos lo que el mundo nos pusiera enfrente.- dijo Cinco haciendo referencia a la pequeña familia que hicimos el, Dolores y yo, la tratamos siempre como un familiar mio, siempre sentí como si fuera mi hermana.

-Ustedes dos y Dolores? Cierto?- dijo Vanya recordando cuando a Cinco se le escapo el nombre de el maniquí.

-¿Tienes algo mas fuerte?- dijo Cinco alzando un poco su taza y evadiendo la pregunta a la vez, Vanya no le cree con todo lo que ha dicho, va a perder la credibilidad si le cuenta sobre la que consideramos un familiar y es maniquí.

Vanya señalo una botella de whisky en un gabinete de la cocina y Cinco fue a servirse.

_Dolores es mi hermana, no preguntes mas o Cinco saldrá corriendo_ le dije a Vanya usando telepatía, ella salto un poco en su puesto cuando escucho mi voz en su cabeza, como respuesta solo asintió entendiendo que Cinco no quiere hablar de eso, siempre considere a Dolores como una hermana mía y Cinco la considero una cuñada, nos encariñamos con ella aunque es un objeto inanimado.

Me pare del sillón y fui junto a Cinco, cuando dejo de tomar el licor que se sirvió me ofreció el vaso y lo acepte tomando el contenido.

-Crees que estoy loco.- dijo Cinco cuando me entrego el vaso y se dio cuenta de que Vanya nos veía incrédula por lo que le acaba de revelar, es normal pero a la vez no, creció en una casa con 6 otros hermanos extraordinarios y no se va a creer que se acaba el mundo.

-No, es solo que es mucho que asimilar.- dijo Vanya a Cinco, tiene razón pero los tres sabemos que en verdad no nos creyó nada.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes exactamente?- dijo Cinco amargamente al ver que la única persona que medio confiaba de la academia no le creía.

-¿Porque no viajaron por el tiempo de nuevo?- pregunto Vanya, entiendo que este confundida pero esa pregunta es un poco obvia.

-Rayos, como no se me ocurrió eso.- dijo Cinco sarcástico como usualmente.-El viaje en el tiempo es una mierda aleatoria, entramos al hielo y nunca fuimos bellotas, ¿Crees que no intente de todo para regresar con mi familia? ¿Para que conocieran a mi esposa?- pregunto Cinco con su mano derecha en el bolsillo y la otra señalándome, aunque este molesto esta siendo muy borde con ella, le di un pequeño empujón y me dirijo a Vanya.

-Nos quedamos atascados allí, la aleatoriedad decidió que justo en esa linea temporal nuestros poderes para regresar no funcionaran, intentamos volver durante los 45 años que pasamos en el futuro, solo funciono y no tan bien como puedes ver.- dije mientras nos señalaba a Cinco y a mi, toda la familia Hargreeves se merece una explicación pero Vanya mas que todos.

-Si envejecieron ahí, en el apocalipsis, ¿Como es que aun te ves como un niño?- pregunto Vanya, de nuevo, sus preguntas son muy obvias, casi estúpidas, pero es comprensible que no entienda.

-Ya te lo dije.- Cinco dijo mientras se acercaba a servirse mas whisky de la botella que estaba arriba de el mesón de la cocina.

-Nos equivocamos con las ecuaciones o en un signo o quizás un decimal, todo puede cambiar por no hacer bien las cuentas, como por ejemplo, nuestra apariencia.- explique yo, ya que Cinco no explicaría algo que el y yo consideramos básico.

-Papa siempre decía que viajar en el tiempo puede arruinar la mente, ¿Quizás eso es lo que les esta pasando?- dijo Vanya mientras Cinco tomaba mas de su vaso y yo estaba al lado de el, cerca de la puerta, Mi esposo no va a tomar eso bien, obviamente.

-Esto fue un error, eres muy joven, muy ingenua, no lo entiendes, dijo Cinco acercándose a la puerta, yo me moví hasta la pared al lado de la puerta y me recosté en ella para ver el momento conmovedor entre hermano y hermana.

-Cinco, espera.- dijo Vanya haciendo que el mencionado parara y se diera la vuelta.- No te he visto en mucho tiempo y no quiero perderte de nuevo, es todo.- siguió Vanya haciendo que Cinco ponga su mirada en el suelo un momento y luego en mi, le hice una seña con la cabeza para que le prestara atención a su hermana y el la miro de nuevo.- ¿Sabes que? Es tarde y tengo clases temprano debo dormir y estoy segura que ustedes dos también.- dijo Vanya acercándose al sillón acomodándolo para que Cinco y yo podamos dormir.

-Hablaremos en la mañana, ¿si?, lo prometo, Buenas noches.- dijo Vanya y se fue hacia su habitación, Cinco y yo le respondimos en coro 

Cuando Vanya cerro su puerta los dos nos sentamos y yo espere a que Cinco decida que vamos a hacer, podemos ir por mi hermana de plástico o quedarnos aquí, es decisión de el esta vez.

Luego de unos segundos yo acomode para quedar viendo a Cinco y el saco el ojo envuelto en un trapo, le dio unas vueltas mirándolo fijamente, se quedo leyendo un rato leyendo lo que tenia grabado el ojo, luego de eso lo envolvió y guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Vamos.- murmuro bajo Cinco parándose y abriendo lentamente la puerta para salir, yo camine sin hacer ruido hasta afuera del apartamento, bajamos las escaleras y salimos a la calle.

-Supongo que no vamos por mi hermana si no por Meritech.- dije caminando mientras suspiraba.

-Si, primero iremos a la dirección a ver si es correcta, por la mañana entraremos para averiguar de quien es el ojo.- dijo Cinco sacando la dirección que yo había apuntado en una servilleta en el local que básicamente destruimos.

Seguimos la dirección que nos dio el señor de la grúa y llegamos a un edificio alto con el nombre de la compañía, buscamos un lugar cerca para dormir y encontramos un apartamento casi vació, aun tenia una cama y algunos muebles con sabanas encima, estaba a una cuadra de Meritech así que pasamos la noche allí.

Mientras dormía junto a Cinco visite sin querer a los demás Hargreeves, no estaba usando omnipresencia sino que estaba en un tipo de viaje astral porque no podía controlar a donde iba, primero vi a Diego en el local en que estuvimos Cinco y yo antes, una policía que Diego llamaba Eudora lo metió en una patrulla después de ponerle esposas, luego estaba en la academia y ya era de mañana, Luther se levanto y hablo con Allison que esta por irse para ver a mi sobrina, Vi a Klaus temblando en un sillón, me acerque a el, toque su frente con toda mi palma y empece a escuchar voces gritándole a Klaus, Al ver que estaba sufriendo yo quite mi palma y me concentre un poco, con un dedo le toque su frente y todas las voces se callaron a la vez que Klaus despertó debido a mi, solo le puse la mente en blanco por un momento, empezara a escuchar voces en unos minutos, como despertó con resaca y sobrio se puso a discutir con Ben y a buscar algo para vender, Cinco me despertó un poco antes de que Pogo se fuera de la sala, escuche la mayor parte del regaño que le dio a Klaus pero no la ultima parte.

-Vanya se debe estar despertando y dándose cuenta que nos fuimos.- le dije a Cinco solo para que sepa el asintió y nos quedamos unos segundos mas acostados antes de levantarnos para ir a averiguar lo de el ojo.

Siento que esto va a salir mal, pero da igual si es divertido.


	8. ●Jovencitos●

**16/08/20**

**\---------------------------**

Salimos del apartamento vació y nos fuimos al edificio de Meritech, esperamos por el ascensor y nos subimos, llegamos al ultimo piso, había una secretaria escribiendo en un computador.

-Tu no sabes contenerte, yo hablo- le dije a Cinco mientras extendía mi mano para que me diera el ojo, El solo asintió pero no me entrego el ojo, se que lo puedo romper pero exagera, muy maduramente y demostrando mis 58 años de edad, le saque la lengua y el rodó los ojos.

Escuchamos una puerta abrirse y salio un hombre con bata de una oficina, se estaba dirigiendo a la secretaria, hasta que nos vio.

-Ah, Los puedo ayudar?- pregunto el mismo señor.

-Necesito saber de quien es esto.- ordeno Cinco mientras alzaba el ojo, como dije, el no sabe contenerse.

-¿Donde lo sacaste?- pregunto el señor viendo a Cinco como si fuera un niño de 13 años, que parece pero no lo es.

-Que te importa.- le respondió Cinco, apenas abrió la boca le di un empujón.

-Lo encontramos en el patio de recreo de nuestra academia, la verdad, discúlpelo, es muy arrogante.- dije yo mientras le pegaba en el brazo para que ya no la hablara.- Debe haber aparecido.- seguí diciendo yo e hice un sonido con mi boca para despues sonreír inocentemente.- Queríamos devolvérselo a su dueño.- termine diciendo yo mientras que hice que Cinco enseñara el ojo.

-Aww, Que jóvenes tan considerados.- dijo la secretaria, yo casi suelto una risa, a Cinco casi se le marco un vena en la frente al oír como nos llamo, a mi no me importa porque puedo ser de todas las edades posibles pero a el le arde en el alma.

-Así es, Búscanos el nombre, ¿si?- dijo Cinco ocultando la molestia de que lo llamaran así dejando a la secretaria con cara de no entender, yo le pegue otra vez, porque se lo merece.

-Disculpen, pero los registros de pacientes son confidenciales, Significa que no puedo decirles-

-Sabemos lo que significa- dijimos en coro Cinco y yo, ya me harto estar hombre, bien que nos vemos como de 13 años pero eso no significa que seamos tan estúpidos y lentos como para no saber que significa una palabra.

-Pero, les diré lo que si puedo hacer, me quedare con el ojo y lo devolveré a su dueño, Seguro el o ella estará agradecido, así que si pueden-

-Si, si, No tocaras este ojo.- dijo Cinco y esta vez ya no lo calle, este adulto con vació en lugar de cerebro me harto.

-Escúchenme, jovencitos.-

-¡No! Escúchame tu, imbécil.- casi le grita Cinco al hombre acercándolo a su cara jalando le la bata.- Pasamos por mucho para esto por mierda que tu pequeño no podría ni comprender, así que solo danos la información que necesitamos y seguiremos nuestro camino.- dijo Cinco sin soltarle, el hombre iba a responder pero yo interrumpí.

-Y si nos llamas jovencitos una vez mas, juro que atravesare esa maldita pared con tu cabeza y voy a escribir mi nombre completo con la sangre que salga de ella.- dije yo haciendo que el hombre me mirara aterrado porque en mis ojos se notaba que no tenia dudas de hacer lo que antes había dicho.

-Llama a seguridad.- le ordeno el hombre a la secretaria que lo hizo de inmediato, yo solo me lleve una mano a la frente y la otra la puse en el hombro de Cinco para que nos vayamos, el miro mi mano y luego al hombre que tenia agarrado y lo soltó con fuerza haciendo que casi se cayera, nos subimos al ascensor y les alce el dedo de el medio mientras se cerraban las puertas.

-Bueno, eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba- dije mientras me encogia de hombros.- Ahora a donde?- le pregunte a Cinco.

-A la academia, tendremos que llevar a un adulto para que nos tomen en serio, Diego y Luther harían muchas preguntas, solo nos queda Klaus.- dijo Cinco mientras metía el ojo en su bolsillo y salíamos de el edificio.

-Klausito haría lo que sea por dinero, sera fácil convencerlo- dije yo a la vez que volteaba para entrar a un callejón donde estaba el auto estacionado, tome las llaves de los bolsillos de Cinco y me subí para manejar esta vez a la academia.

Llegamos y Cinco hablo con Klaus mientras yo iba con Grace para pedirle algo de comer, ni Cinco ni yo habíamos desayunado, subí a la habitación de Cinco con dos platos y escuche a Vanya gritar el nombre de los dos, En ese momento Klaus entro vestido muy ridículamente y se metió en el closet, Cinco entro y me hizo una seña preguntándome donde estaba yo solo señale primero el armario y luego la puerta pues ya iba a entrar Vanya.

-Estaba muy preocupada por los dos.- dijo Vanya apenas entrar y ver a Cinco viendo por la ventana y a mi sentada en la cama con dos platos ya vacíos, Cinco no se queja nunca si tiene hambre o no, por eso yo le tengo que recordar que si no come se muere.

-Perdón por irnos sin despedirnos- dije yo sinceramente mientras Cinco se acercaba a Vanya.

-No, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, no los tome en serio y supongo que no supe procesar lo que me estaban diciendo y aun no puedo para ser honesta.- dijo Vanya hacia Cinco, yo me levante de la cama y me pare a un lado de la ventana.

-Quizás estabas en lo correcto al ser así.- dijo Cinco para después acercarse a una mesa llena de libros.- Quizás no fue real después de todo, se sintió real- dijo mientras movía un poco un camión que estaba encima de la mesita.- Como tu dijiste, el viejo dijo que viajar en el tiempo puede contaminar la mente.- termino de decir Cinco mientras suspiraba y sonrió un poco mirando al suelo, buena actuación pero no lo suficientemente buena para que yo me lo crea.

-Y quizás yo no soy la persona correcta con quien debes hablar, solía ver a alguien un terapeuta, puedo darte sus datos.- dijo Vanya pero Cinco negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero creo que solo descansare un poco, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dormimos bien.- dijo Cinco mientras miraba la cama y yo solo sonreí

-Ok.-dijo Vanya yéndose, ella no había dado unos pasos cuando vi una imagen, era Vanya encerrada en una especie de celda con una mirada vacía.

-Espera- le dije yo de inmediato después de ver esa imagen, Cinco y ella me vieron confundidos, yo me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo.- Puedes contar conmigo, ya somos familia, aunque sea difícil de soportar, no estas sola, perdóname por no haber llegado antes.- le dije yo al oído antes de separarnos del abrazo, ella solo sonrió como niña pequeña y yo le respondí, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Yo me quede en el marco de la puerta y Cinco se acerco para ver a Vanya irse cuando Klaus salio haciendo un montón de ruido

-Es tan conmovedor, Todo eso sobre la familia, papa y el tiempo ¡Woah!- dijo Klaus caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.

-¿Te puedes callar? Ella te puede escuchar.- dijo Cinco mientras señalaba la puerta por donde había salido Vanya y se acercaba un poquito molesto a Klaus.- Te dije que te pongas algo profesional.- dijo Cinco mirando a Klaus como un payaso, yo solo me estoy riendo bajito.

-¿Que? Este es mi mejor atuendo.- dijo Klaus fingiendo estar dolido.

-Te queda bien pero no para lo que vamos a hacer- dije yo para ponerle comedia a la situación.

Cinco cerro los ojos y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza

-Vamos a ver el armario del viejo.- dijo Cinco saliendo de la habitación seguido por Klaus y yo.

-Lo que sea mientras me pagues.- le respondió Klaus mientras yo solo observo y me rió.

-Cuando terminemos el trabajo.- le aclaro Cinco

-Bueno, pero solo para estar claros en los detalles, yo solo debo ir a ese lugar y fingir que soy tu querido papa, ¿Cierto?- dijo Klaus haciendo voltear a Cinco

-Si, Algo así.- dijo Cinco sonriendo molesto por perder el tiempo que no tenemos.

Hablaron un poco y yo solo me reía, cuando al fin terminaron de ''Crear su historia'' Cinco insulto a Klaus

-No me hagas castigarte.- le dijo Klaus señalando a Cinco acusatoriamente

Mientras llegábamos a la habitacion de Reggie Klaus y yo hablamos un poco.

-Y tu? Quien eres en la historia?- pregunto Klaus arrastrando las palabras, sinceramente ya no se si asi es Klaus o si esta drogado, yo creo que las dos, un poquito de esto un poquito de aquello.

-La novia de Cinco, ya que no puedo decir esposa sin que se traumen- le respondi yo a Klaus, el asintio mientras que Cinco le dijera que ponerse.

Yo me acerque a Cinco esperando que Klaus se cambiase

-Esto va a salir mal, pero yo me voy a reir mucho asi que no importa- le dije a Cinco lo que yo presentia, el solo asintio ya sabiendo que si ibamos a llevar a Klausito algo saldria mal, pero que importa si con eso me puedo reir, por si no quedo claro, es mi lema.


	9. ●Inútil●

**24/08/20**

**\---------------------------**

Cuando Klaus se estaba vistiendo pude escuchar a Allison y Vanya, al parecer Allison no puede ver a Claire por culpa de su ex-esposo, Vanya la quiso ayudar pero Allison esta medio pendeja y enojada así que la insulto, entiendo su instinto maternal pero insultar a su hermana que solo quería ayudar, soy un poquito vengativa así que hice ver a Allison un futuro incierto en el que nunca podría ver a su hija de nuevo, no soy tan mala así que también le hice ver el futuro mas posible, que consiga la custodia compartida.

Klaus se termino de vestir y Cinco manejo hasta Meritech donde la secretaria nos miro aterrada mientras intentaba alcanzar el teléfono para echarnos.

-Te corto la mano si lo tocas- le dije yo calmada pero seria, ella inmediatamente llevo su mano al pecho y llamo al hombre sin cerebro de antes, nos hizo pasar a su oficina, Klaus y yo nos sentamos, Cinco se quedo parado.

-Como le dije antes a sus hijos, cualquier información sobre las prótesis que hacemos es estrictamente confidencial, Sin el consentimiento del cliente no puedo hacer nada.- dijo el señor, yo al escuchar lo primero tome un papelito y un lápiz donde escribí: ''NO MI HERMANO, MI NOVIO ⮕'' y como era de esos que pegaban me lo pegue en la frente haciendo que la flecha apuntara a Cinco, el después de ver leer lo que tenia mi frente se volteo a el hombre para pelear.

-No podemos obtener el consentimiento si no nos das un nombre.- dijo Cinco mientras apretaba los dientes y la silla donde yo estoy sentada.

-Disculpe, no hay nada mas que pueda hacer, así que-

-¿Y que hay de mi consentimiento?- Dijo Klaus, Interrumpir a este ignorante es nuestra pasión.

-¿Perdón?- dijo el señor al no entender a Klausito, yo maso menos me imagino que va a hacer ahora el drogadicto, solo espero que no se tire de la ventana, el papel se callo al suelo y no quiero agacharme, ahí se quedara.

-¿Quien le dio a usted permiso de poner sus manos en mi hijo y su novia?- dijo Klaus fingiendo la voz rota al final señalándonos a Cinco y a mi.

-¿Que?- preguntaron Cinco y el hombre al tiempo, yo solo me frote las manos entre si esperando el espectáculo que Klaus dará.

-Ya me escuchó.-

-No toque a su hijo y mucho menos a su novia.- aclaro el hombre viendo a Cinco confundido y el también no entendía nada, luego me miro a mi y yo tenia una sonrisa que escondía con mi mano.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y como es que el tiene ese labio hinchado? ¿Porque ella esta llorando?- dijo Klaus para después pararse

-No tiene el labio hinchado y ella- Obviamente Klaus lo interrumpió pegandole un cachetadon a Cinco, solté unas carcajadas, luego me calme, me levante, le revise la cara a Cinco, solté un suspiro y empece a llorar como maría magdalena, se actuar mejor que cualquiera y vamo' a demostrarlo. ** _**Inserte meme de Squirtle**_**

-Lo quiero, El nombre, por favor, ahora.- dijo Klaus mientras Cinco lo veía molesto y me veía un poco preocupado.

-Están locos- dijo el hombre mientra nos señalaba a Klaus y a mi.

-No tienes ni idea- dijimos Klaus y yo al tiempo mientras yo me reía haciendo que me vieran aun mas raro, yo seguía llorando pero tenia una sonrisa, hay que aceptarlo, la cara que tengo en este momento, da miedo.

Al parecer teníamos que hacer aun mas, me acerque a la mesa y tome una bola de nieve, me recosté un poco en la mesa mientras se la pasaba a Klaus,

-Paz en la tierra- dijo Klaus leyendo la inscripción.

-Eso es muy dulce- dije yo sonriendo mientras me sentaba mejor en la mesa cerca en una esquina, Klaus hizo lo mas lógico posible, se lo estrello en la frente.

-Dios, eso dolió- dijo Klausito cerrando los ojos, El hombre tomo rápidamente el teléfono y marco a seguridad, yo se lo rape antes de que hablara.

-Hubo un ataque en la oficina del Sr. Big, se volvió irracional y ataco a mi novio y a mi suegro, necesitamos seguridad, ¡YA!- dije yo al teléfono con una voz de llanto muy real, tire el teléfono al piso y lo desconecte.

-Esto es lo que pasara Grant- dijo Klaus con voz ronca y adolorida.

-Soy Lance- dijo el hombre asustado.

-En 60 segundos, dos guardias entraran por esa puerta y van a ver mucha sangre y a ella llorando y se preguntaran: ''¿Que demonios paso?''.- dijo Klaus pausando bastante, Cinco nos vio por fin entendiendo.

-Y les diremos que tu les diste una paliza- dije yo fingiendo una voz rota al decir lo ultimo.

-Te ira genial en prisión, Grant, créeme, he estado ahí, Un pollito como tu, Dios mio, te pasaran de uno a otro como un, Te ira genial, es todo lo que te diré.- dijo Klaus poniéndose derecho y moviendo su cadera de forma extraña.

-También la visite por unos meses, la jerarquía es asombrosa, los mas débiles son unos esclavos, en esos tiempos yo era mas respetada, quizás vaya a mi país a ver si todavía recuerdan quien convirtió una prisión en su propio reino con solo 8 años, solo diré que Escobar era una hormiga a mi lado.- dije haciendo que Klaus y Lance me vieran extraño y aterrorizado respectivamente, Cinco solo sonrió al recordar cuando le conté de mis años dorados.

-Jesús, son unos bastardos enfermos- dijo Lance viendo a Klaus y a mi.

-Gracias- dijimos Klausito y yo al tiempo mientras yo me secaba las lagrimas de mi actuación, Klaus escupió un pedazo de vidrio ensangrentado y Cinco sonrió al ver que conseguimos extorsionarlo por medio de el miedo, suena mal pero no tanto si digo que tengo 13 años.

Lance nos llevo a un lugar con muchas carpetas, Klaus estaba cerca de Lance para asustarlo, Cinco y yo estábamos al otro lado esperando

-Que raro.- dijo Lance apenas abrió la carpeta.

-¿Que?- pregunto de inmediato Cinco.

-El ojo, aun no ha sido comprado por ningún cliente.- explico Lance

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Klaus acercándose aun mas a Lance

-Según nuestros registros, el ojo con ese numero de series, Ni siquiera ha sido fabricado aun, ¿Donde conseguiste ese ojo?- pregunto Lance sin entender

Cinco resoplo y se lamió la sangre que le salia de el labio por culpa de Klaus, yo me baje de la mesa.

-Muy pronto.- dije haciendo que Cinco asintiera y nos fuéramos rápido, se que el esta enojado porque la única pista que tenemos no vale nada.

-Esto no esta bien.- dijo Cinco mientras los tres salíamos de el edificio, yo estaba pensando en que podría hacer para conseguir otra pista.

-Pero si lo hice bien, ¿verdad?, ''¿Que hay de mi consentimiento, perra?''- dijo Klaus para luego ponerse a reír un poco.

-Klaus, eso no importa.- dijo Cinco intentando contener su furia.

-¿Cual es el asunto con el ojo, de todos modos?- pregunto Klaus como si no tuviera importancia.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos un momento mientra Cinco y Klaus pelean, tal vez no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar el apocalipsis, aunque no es bueno pensar eso, lo mejor es que espere lo mejor, usar mis poderes bien y sin hacer ningún daño irreversible ademas de cuidar a la familia que ahora tengo.

Salí de mi conversación conmigo misma y escuche a Cinco hablar.

-Eres inútil.- le dijo Cinco a Klaus viendo lo a los ojos.- Todos son inútiles.- Cuando dijo eso Yo abrí mis ojos mas de lo normal y Klaus lo empezó a molestar, A decir verdad, Cinco me ofendió aunque se que no quiso decirlo enserio, me volví invisible mientras ellos hablaban.

-No estaba tan solo, conocí a Dolores en el apocalipsis y T/n esta conmigo, hemos estado juntos por mas de 30 años.- dijo Cinco mirando a Klaus.

-¿Treinta años? ¡Vaya!, Aunque no veo a T/n, El mayor tiempo que he estado con alguien ha sido...- Klaus siguió con su monologo pero Cinco volteo a todas partes al darse cuenta que ''no estoy''.

Cinco salto y lo toque antes de que desapareciera, aparecimos en un taxi, Cinco se acerco a la ventana para ver si estaba ahí y al ver que no se despidió burlonamente de Klaus haciendo que gritara por su dinero.

-¿T/n?- pregunto Cinco luego de un rato al salir de el taxi ya un poco preocuparme de no verme, yo me volví visible y tenia un helado y una historieta en las manos, el me vio mas aliviado y se acerco para abrazarme, yo me deje pero no le correspondí el abrazo, el me vio mas triste.

-Perdón por decirte inútil, no lo eres, mi familia es inútil, no tu.- se disculpo como un niño regañado yo le sonreí.

-Vamos a ver que podemos conseguir, quiero presentarme bien con tu familia y para eso, necesito que el apocalipsis no ocurra.- dije yo haciendo desaparecer la historieta y el helado en el aire, luego los acabo, Cinco me sonrió y me tomo de la mano para ir a donde sea para evitar el fin del mundo.


	10. ●Mentalmente●

**31/08/20**

**\---------------------------**

Ya era de tarde casi de noche, estábamos caminando a la tienda donde esta mi cuñada de plástico, yo no tenia ni idea de donde era, solo seguía a Cinco, mas bien el me arrastraba, la tienda tenia un letrero en rojo que decía ''Los hermanos Gimbel'', entramos haciendo un salto, dimos unos pasos y Cinco tomo una linterna, le apuntaba la luz a los maniquíes buscando a Dolores hasta que yo le señale una plataforma donde estaban tres maniquíes, Dolores era la del medio, nos acercamos y hablamos.

-Dolores, es bueno verte.- dijo Cinco bajando un poco la linterna.

-Te hemos extrañado, obviamente- dije yo emocionada, no la habíamos visto en los años que trabajamos para la comisión.

-Han sido unos días difíciles.- dijo Cinco sonriendo y mirándonos a Dolores y a mi, le sonreí de vuelta, escuche algo inflarse y de inmediato recordé las mascaras de la comisión, cuando me di cuenta escuche disparos y a Cinco gritar.

Mi esposo se escondió rápido detrás de unos percheros y yo me agache con los brazos extendidos para atrapar a la parte superior de Dolores que había sido separada por un escopetazo de Hazel, esas mascaras de oso yo misma se las di.

Con Dolores en brazos me acerque a Cinco y lo aleje aun mas de las balas.

-Mierda, son ellos.- dijo Cinco al reconocer las mascaras inconfundibles de los segundos mejores en la comisión, volteo hacia mi y miro a Dolores que aun estaba en mis brazos,- Volveremos por ti.- dijo Cinco para después mirarme y asentir, la deje en el piso y empezamos a correr en dirección contraria, Cha-Cha empezó a dispararle a Cinco ya que a mi no me veía.

-¿Ves eso?- dijo Cha-Cha buscando a Cinco que había saltado otra vez.

-Dijiste que eran especiales, ¿Ahora que?- respondió Hazel buscándome a mi que me había perdido de vista, yo estaba convertida en ratón y escondida, me voy a lucir con el grandote.

-Comienza allá, yo iré al otro extremo, Nos vemos en el medio, dispara a lo que se mueva, esos viejos puede ser escurridizos.- dijo Cha-Cha haciéndome recordar los entrenamientos, siempre perdían.

Escuche a Cinco rasguñando a Cha-Cha, Hazel empezó a disparar donde apareció Cinco y yo volví a mi cuerpo normal y le hice una llave subiéndome a el para tirarlo boca a bajo al piso, escuche a Cha-Cha disparando, di un salto y aparecí al lado de Cinco que estaba poniendo a Dolores en una bolsa, lo ayude y el empezó a correr, di otro salto y me acerque a los dos con mascaras de oso por la espalda, Cinco salto especie de cerca luego de que fallaran sus poderes, Cha-Cha y Hazel apuntaron a mi esposo, los dos se distrajeron con la policía, Cinco se escondió y yo patee la espalda de ella partiendosela, le golpee el estomago a Hazel sacandole el aire, salte de nuevo y aparecí al lado de Cinco que tenia a Dolores en brazos, los dos miraron a donde antes estaba Cinco.

-Los malditos saltaron de nuevo.- dijo Hazle aun sin aire.

\--Va monos.- dijo Cha-Cha conteniendo el dolor, le partí al menos 3 o 4 vertebras, se que eso duele, yo misma me he roto mas la espalda, pero eso fue por caída y la ultima vez si fue en pelea.

Cinco y yo estábamos atrás de un cajero sudando por la pelea que acabamos de tener, me apoye en el y los dos intentamos respirar normal para irnos de ese local, mire a Dolores y a Cinco, me alivia que no le haya pasado nada ademas de lo inevitable, ella siempre había tenido solamente de la cintura para arriba, Cinco se veía tenso y aterrado, lo abrace y dimos un salto cerca de la academia, entramos, subimos las escaleras y Cinco ya se veía mejor, Dolores estaba en la maleta y yo estaba mas tranquila, nos encontramos a Allison y a Luther.

-¿Que demonios les paso?- pregunto Allison al vernos sudados y a Cinco con una cara mas seria de lo normal.

-¿Están bien? ¿Podemos ayudar?- pregunto Luther mientras intentaba ver que había en la bolsa, Cinco estaba mirando al vació y luego tomo el brazo de Luther bruscamente, yo lo aparte un poco pero el no soltó su agarre

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, no hay nadie que pueda hacer nada.- dijo Cinco antes de soltar lentamente a Luther, se que recordó el momento en el que vio a sus hermanos enterrados en escombros, aunque no parezca lloro un poco ese día, yo lo apoye pero se que siempre recuerda como los sacudía con la esperanza de que despertaran, el temor y la tristeza de sus ojos cuando vio el tatuaje en la muñeca a todos, Luther y Allison veían extrañados a Cinco porque nunca lo habían visto con esa expresión en el rostro, Cinco los miro a los ojos y se fue a su habitación, ya iría con el.

-No pasamos bien los 45 años que no estuvimos aquí, el tiene recuerdos terribles, se que pueden entenderlo, ustedes también sufrieron mientras Cinco no estaba, algún día les contaremos todo, pero Cinco no esta listo, aunque es muy maduro, no esta listo para hablar con ustedes, aun, ahora iré con el, me necesita.- les dije aclarándoles la situación pero sin decirles algo muy importante, ellos asintieron y yo salte apareciendo en la puerta de Cinco, entre lentamente y vi a Cinco sentado en la cama con el ceño fruncido, ahora el esta en una especie de trans recordando varias cosas traumáticas para el.

Le dije que se bañara y se pusiera una pijama que encontré en su armario, después de que el saliera me bañe yo y tome una pijama de Vanya, El estaba mirando el ojo de cristal y a Dolores, Cuando yo entre me miro a mi, me acerque a el y lo abrace acostándonos en la cama, mañana tenemos que seguir intentando evitar el apocalipsis pero en ese momento Cinco no estaba bien mentalmente, el me abrazo y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, le acaricie el cabello hasta que se durmió, cuando por fin lo hizo le di un beso en los labios y me acomode para dormir.

Lo amo aunque este bastante mal mentalmente, pero de nuevo, yo estoy mucho peor.


	11. ●Destrozar●

**14/09/20**

**\---------------------------**

Me desperté antes que Cinco y baje para ayudarle a Grace y subir comida para mi y para Cinco pero me quede en la entrada al escuchar a Luther y Allison interrogándola sobre la muerte de Reggie, vi un poco sus mentes y resulta que encontraron una cinta de vídeo y lo primero que hicieron fue culpar a Grace, entre interrumpiendo y haciendo también que Grace se quedara callada como si se diera de cuenta de algo.

-¡Los huevos están listos!- dijo Grace luego de darse cuenta que se quedo callada, empezó a servir el desayuno en dos platos, uno para Luther y otro para Allison- El desayuno es la comida mas importante del día, ahora coman, los dos.- dijo Grace poniéndoles enfrente un plato con dos huevos y un tocino simulando una carita feliz

-Buenos días, puedo?- le dije a todos mientras señalaba uno de los platos, Allison me asintió no sabiendo que iba a hacer, tome el plato como si lo fuera a alzar pero lo duplique, lo hice otra vez y tenia dos platos idénticos al de Allison, ella y Luther me miraron asombrados, Grace solo me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.- Gracias por el desayuno, que lo disfruten- les dije a Grace y a los dos hermanos respectivamente.

Subí y Cinco ya estaba despierto y solo con sus pantaloncillos y su camisa de botones, estaba hablando con Dolores antes de que yo entrara, me miro con un plato en cada mano y tomo uno agradeciéndome por haberlo subido, comimos mientras hablábamos con Dolores.

-Tengo que coserte esa herida, ya vengo- dije al ver que el vendaje que le había puesto antes de dormir se le había llenado de sangre, me pare de la cama, puse de lado el plato ya vació y salí al pasillo, vi un botiquín cerca, lo abrí y saque varias cosas necesarias, entre de nuevo en la habitación.- Quítate la camisa- dije mientras metía el hilo en la aguja, el se rió y yo le pegue un manotazo riéndome también.- Que mente tan oscura- dije mientras el me hacia caso y quedaba en una camisilla blanca, acerque el brazo que tenia sangrando y lo cosí mientras hablábamos.

-Crees que podamos detener el apocalipsis?- me pregunto Cinco mientras se quejaba del alcohol que le estaba echando en la herida.

-Si ya estas tan oxidado que te alcanzo a rozar una bala no creo que tengamos muchas posibilidades- dije riéndome de el, yo solo tenia las extremidades un poco adoloridas por haberle echo una llave al tronco que es Hazel, Cinco siseaba intentando no decir nada por el dolor.

-Muy graciosa, aunque no creía que fuera tan obvio el que estuviéramos allí, al menos ahora sabemos que nos van a perseguir.- dijo Cinco sin que le haya echo gracia mi hermoso comentario.

-Se que soy hilarante cariño, ahora el niño tiene una curita porque se lastimo al no saber como huir de dos asesinos profesionales siendo el uno- dije poniéndole una curita en la herida después de habérsela limpiado, el me hizo una mala cara pero yo lo ignore, me levante para devolver lo que había sacado, volví a entrar a la habitación y Cinco ya se estaba vistiendo, yo fui a asearme y vestirme con otro uniforme de Vanya, termine de hacer eso y Cinco estaba metiendo a Dolores en la bolsa en la que estaba ayer, se coloco la bolsa en la espalda, yo me empece a estirar haciendo que me cruja todo el cuerpo mientras el abría su ventana, escuchamos un ruido de algo moverse en el callejón, saque mi cabeza y vi a Klaus dentro de un contenedor de basura.

-Maldición. ¿Donde están las cosas de papa?- grito Klaus tirando una bolsa de basura al piso.

\- ¿Podemos ver una película o algo?- pregunto Ben sentado en las escaleras encima del contenedor.- ¿O el Océano?- siguió Ben viendo como Klaus se movía intentando ignorarlo.

-Cállate, trato de hallar cualquier mierda invaluable que estaba en esa caja para que Pogo me deje en paz.- dijo Klaus mientras Cinco bajaba las escaleras de mano, yo me senté al lado de Ben, todavía me duele el brazo, me niego a bajar si es por ahí, me recosté un poco viendo a Ben, alcé mi mano hacia el y el la tomo, se quedo sorprendido cuando me pudo tocar, muy maduramente susurre _< <Guerra de pulgares>>_ el me vio haciéndole gracia lo que había dicho, empezamos a jugar mientras los otros dos hablaban.

\- Te preguntaría que estas haciendo, Klaus, pero luego recordé, no me importa.- dijo Cinco parando un poco para voltear a ver al drogadicto, no me sorprende que no haya preguntado con quien hablaba, pobre Benito, ni siquiera recuerdan que Klaus puede hablar con el, ademas de que es terrible jugando un juego tan simple, ya le gane tres veces.

-¡Oye!- dijo Klaus como si estuviera ofendido, no me había visto a mi todavía.- Hay vías mas fáciles para salir de la casa, amigo.- siguió diciendo Klaus tambaleándose, Ben gano una, pero yo le seguía ganando con mucha ventaja.

-Esta implica la menor cantidad de charla.- dijo Cinco mirando a Klaus luego de saltar lo poco que le quedaba para llegar al suelo.- O eso pensé.- dijo luego metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Una vez mas, mi esposo Cinco se equivoco, se te esta haciendo costumbre, voy a empezar con la cuenta- dije riendo por mi comentario y por que estoy destruyendo al púlpito, voltee a ver a Cinco luego de terminar la partida con Ben, con un maravilloso puntaje de 7-3, Cinco me vio por un segundo y me dio una sonrisa sarcástica, yo me reí mas, Klaus soltó el humo de que tenia en los pulmones y saco alcohol del saco que tenia.

-Oye, ¿Hoy necesitas algo mas de compañía? Podría, despejar mi agenda.- dijo Klaus antes de tomar un trago, puse mi puño derecho encima de mi palma izquierda y susurre a Ben _< <Dos de tres>>_ el puso sus manos igual que yo y empezamos a jugar piedra, papel o tijera.

-Parece que ya estas ocupado.- dijo sonriendo y sacando sus manos de los bolsillos poniéndolas en los tirantes de la bolsa, Ben me venia empatando, en este juego no es tan malo como el anterior.

-Oh, ¿esto? No, puedo hacer esto en cualquier momento, Solo- dijo Klaus antes de caerse de espaldas.- Solo se me perdió algo, es todo.- dijo mientras hacia ruido dentro del contenedor, Cinco hacia mala cara por el olor y el sonido, Ben y yo paramos de jugar, lamentablemente fue un empate, yo me quede sentada, el se paro y se sentó en el borde de el contenedor.- ¡Aquí esta! ¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo parándose con una dona podrida y mohosa en mano, la mordió un par de veces y en su cara se veía que la quería vomitar.- Delicioso- dijo sin poder tragarse la dona.

-Ya no financiare tu drogadicción.- dijo Cinco para luego mirarme a mi diciendo que baje, yo salte y quede sentada al otro lado de Klaus, tome el resto de dona que tenia en la mano y me recordó a cuando vivía en las calles, comía cosas como esa todos los días antes de tener mis poderes bien desarrollados, _< <una niña de dos años comiendo putrefacción, aunque prefería eso que un orfanato>>_, también me recordó al infierno que fue el fin del mundo, pero eso fue mas fácil teniendo a Cinco a mi lado, prendí mi mano en fuego haciendo que la dona se hiciera ceniza, hice como si nada y Klaus estaba intentando no llorar por lo fuerte que sabia la dona que si llego a masticar, Cinco ya había volteado dirigiéndose a la salida del callejón, Ben miraba a Klaus con una sonrisa por verlo intentar comer ese pedazo de moho.

-Quizás solo quiero estar con mi hermano, Tu no- dijo volteando por un segundo hacia Ben.- _Mi hermano_.- dijo Klaus en mi primer idioma.- ¡Te amo!- siguió diciendo Klaus esta vez en su idioma, Cinco ya se estaba acercando a una camioneta que acaba de quedar vacía.- Incluso cuando no te ames a ti mismo.- grito Klaus sin ya saber que decir, Ben y yo nos mirábamos riendo por la ocurrencia de el drogadicto, Cinco se monto en la camioneta y prendió el motor, Klaus escupió el pedazo de dona que tenia en la boca.

-Bueno, me despiden de Grace, adiós.- dije despidiéndome con la mano también mientras saltaba hacia el piso cayendo de pie.- Esto no ha terminado, te ganare lo juro.- dije en dirección de Ben mientras caminaba de espaldas y lo señalaba, Cinco ya estaba en la otra esquina probablemente.

-La próxima sera ajedrez a ver si me ganas en mi especialidad.- dijo Ben riéndose de mi drama, Klaus me miraba parpadeando mucho sin poder creerse que estuviera hablando con Benito, yo sonreí por ultima vez y salte apareciendo en el asiento de copiloto

-Que tan bueno era Ben jugando ajedrez?- le pregunte a Cinco, el no se sorprendió por mi pregunta, me gustaba saber de su familia.

\- Bastante bueno, era el único que me podía ganar, Pogo nos enseño a jugar y los dos lo superamos a el, creo que si juegas con el quedan muy empatados.- dijo Cinco sonriendo por recordar a su hermano muerto.

\- Entonces lo voy destrozar, pobre de el púlpito.- dije yo con una sonrisa un poco malvada, el me miro no entendiéndome y yo le hice un ademan con la mano, seria echarle sal a la herida decirle sobre su hermano.


	12. ●Perezosa●

**14/09/20**

**\---------------------------**

Cinco manejo hasta una cuadra del edificio de Meritech, estábamos ahí desde hace casi una hora y Cinco no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Lance.

Yo ya me había aburrido solo meditando, así que abrí la bolsa donde estaba Dolores, Cinco volteo y saco la botella de vodka que estaba encima de mi hermana, no dije nada sobre el alcohol porque si de estar espiando al idiota no conseguimos nada yo misma me tomo a tragos esa botella.

-Lamentamos tenerte ahí tanto tiempo, Dolores.- dijo Cinco sacándola con cuidado y poniéndola entre nuestros asientos.

*Ya se emborracho?* pregunto Dolores, apenas termino me puse a reír, ella siempre sostuvo que el era un alcohólico, yo creo que si en el apocalipsis hubiera sobrevivido mas alcohol su hígado estuviera echo pedazos.

-No, no estoy borracho, y gracias esposa mía por defenderme de tu propia hermana.- dijo Cinco sin inmutarse, ya acostumbrado.

*Que hacen? No los he escuchado hablar* hablo de nuevo Dolores, yo me acomode para quedar cara a cara con Dolores para charlar mas.

-Trabajando.- respondió Cinco cortante mientras veía a Lance en el asensor de cristal.

**_(N/A: Tremenda referencia a Willy Wonka JASJAJSA)_ **

-Mas bien acosando, adivina de que es, te va a sorprender la obvia respuesta.- dije yo recostándome en el asiento, Cinco tiene una paciencia para esto que yo nunca podre obtener, me niego a esperar horas a que alguien se mueva.

*Es el ojo de cristal con el que ha estado obsesionado por cuatro décadas?* dijo Dolores haciendo que me ria un poco.

-Ding Ding Ding! Respuesta correcta- dije yo simulando una campana.

-Si, es sobre el ojo, aquí es donde se hizo, o sera hecho.- dijo Cinco corrigiéndose a el mismo.- Solo debemos esperar.- dijo suspirando y volteando hacia el edifico.

-Como si pudiera- le susurre a Dolores haciendo que ella se ria y yo hiciera un gesto de aburrimiento.

Pasaban las horas y ya era casi de tarde, me la pase hablando con Dolores y un poco con Cinco, el saco el ojo de su bolsillo y se puso a jugar con el en su mano.

Estaba viendo y hablando a Dolores cuando escucho a Cinco respirar mas lento y a caer ceniza aunque estuviéramos dentro de la camioneta, Voltee a mirar a Cinco y lo mire aterrada.

Bajamos de la camioneta y todo se veía en cámara lenta y exactamente igual de cuando estábamos en el fin del mundo, Cinco empezó a susurrar <<No>> yo solo podía seguir respirando, La voz de alguien llamo a mi esposo haciendo que el ya no viera ese recuerdo pero yo seguía ahí, el se apuro y me sacudió preocupado, apenas deje de ver esa imagen empece a respirar de nuevo, mi pulso había parado, no estaba respirando y si Cinco no se apuraba hubiera sufrido un daño cerebral grave.

Luther estaba afuera de la camioneta, yo me puse atrás donde estaba Dolores y al parecer Klaus también para que el pudiera entrar, le costo y casi que no entra.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Luther al vernos a los dos con la respiración agitada y yo que había salido de un shock.

\- No deberías estar, ¿Como me encontraste?- cuestiono Cinco, Luther le señalo donde estábamos los tres, Yo al lado de Klaus ya mejor, y el estaba bailando con mi hermana, lo de todos los días, Cuando vio que yo ya respiraba mejor me acomodo y empezó a bailar conmigo, por que no, me balancee un poquito, aquí casual, bailando con mi cuñado luego de una alucinación.

-Hey, Algo de privacidad, chicos, estamos progresando aquí atrás.- dijo Klaus cerca de mi, yo me estaba riendo un poco, hice un campo de fuerza solo para mi antes de que Cinco le lanzara una lata gritándole.

-¡Fuera! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡y déjalas en paz! Estoy trabajando.- grito luego de atacar a su hermano sin que yo saliera dañada, La lata que lanzo Cinco había caído en el rostro de Klaus, había muchas personas ahí dentro así que me convertí en un gato con pelaje castaño casi negro y los ojos cafés oscuro.

-¿Tuviste suerte hallando al tipo de un ojo?- pregunto Klaus a Cinco mientras lo escalaba para poder alcanzar al mencionado, llegue a su hombro y entonces Cinco me cargo con cuidado y me puso en su regazo mientras discutía con sus hermanos, yo me hice bolita planeando dormir, mi esposo sabia que me convierto en otros animales para no tener que hablar y también dormir mejor, en este caso es ambos, ademas, estoy cómoda.

Luther y Klaus me veían sorprendidos, aun mas el drogadicto porque lo había escalado.

-¿Que paso con T/n? ¿De que esta hablando?- pregunto Luther totalmente desubicado.

-Obviamente es una gata ahora, ¿Realmente importa la segunda pregunta? Es Klaus.- respondió Cinco bastante amargado, una mano la tenia en mi lomo y con la otra lo señalo haciendo que Klaus pusiera una cara tierna, maullé en protesta, me pare en mis dos patas traseras, puse las dos delanteras en su pecho y maullé de nuevo, Cinco entendió que quería regañarlo por tratar así a su familia pero los otros dos no.

-¿Que quieres Luther?- suspiro Cinco mirándome y acariciándome el lomo haciendo que me deje de sostener en su pecho, pero no me volví a acostar.

-Puede que Grace tenga que ver con la muerte de papa, Así que necesito que vuelvas a la academia, ¿Si? es importante.- dijo el Mono, apenas escuche Grace en lugar de Mama, mis pupilas de gato se encogieran, lo mire directo a los ojos, salte desde el regazo de Cinco hasta el cuello de Luther, me acomode haciendo que pareciera como si lo fuera aruñar en el cuello si sacaba mis garras, primero le gruñí y luego le siseé haciendo que el se asustara por que lo podía matar fácilmente desde allí.

-Es importante.- susurro Cinco sin podérselo creer y sin alejarme de Luther por que sabia que amaba a mi suegra.- No tienes concepto sobre lo que es importante.- aclaro Cinco acercándose un poco a Luther, saque un poco mis garras y lo rasguñe por encima de la piel casi nada, pero si salio unas gotas de sangre.

-Oigan, ¿Les dije de la vez que depile mi trasero con pudin de chocolate?- Klaus se empezó a reír y los otros dos pusieron caras como si quisieran borrar la imagen que acaba de aparecer en su mente, mis pupilas de gata se dilataron volviéndose un circulo grande al escuchar a Klaus, pase del hombro de Luther al de Klaus pasándole la cola por la nariz a Luther haciendo que estornudara, del hombro de Klaus pase a la nuca de Cinco y me recosté ahí restregándome en la mejilla de Cinco.- Fue tan doloroso- dijo Klaus aun riéndose.

-¿Porque sigues aquí?- le pregunto Luther a Klaus haciendo que le siseara de nuevo.

-Yo, ¿Que? ¿Necesito una excusa para estar con mi familia?- dijo Klaus poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-No, solo intentamos tener una conversación seria.- respondió el Mono lunar señalándose a el y a Cinco, yo me baje de Cinco y me acosté en una pierna de Klaus que estaba sentado como indio, mi cabeza quedo al lado de una mano de Cinco y estaba restregando mi cara con su mano mientras el me acariciaba las orejas.

-¿Que? ¿Soy incapaz de ser serio? ¿Es lo que dices?- pregunto Klaus mirando ofendido a Luther.

-Luther tiene un punto, Deberías irte.- dijo Cinco haciendo que sacara una pata y acercara su mano a mi boca mordiéndolo un poco por ofender a Klausito.

-¿Que?- dijo sin creérselo Klaus, yo me convertí en hurón del mismo color que el gato y me puse en su cuello como si fuera una bufanda, Klaus salio haciendo bastante ruido- ¡Esta Bien! pero me voy con ella- dijo señalándome con una mano mientras con la otra cerro con fuerza la camioneta.

Ellos se quedaron hablando de no se que dentro de la camioneta pero yo me fui con Klaus a una tienda, me baje de el y ya estando en el piso me convertí en humana de 13 años de nuevo, robamos esa tienda y salimos corriendo con un policía flacucho detrás de nosotros.

-¡Oigan, Paren de una vez!- nos grito el policía casi alcanzando a Klaus.

-Listo Ouija andante?- le pregunte mientras corríamos, el me sonrió como loco y tomamos aire antes de gritar.

-¡OIGAN PERRAS!- gritamos al unisono hacia la camioneta, Klaus no estaba mirando y casi lo atropellan, Yo me teletransporte al interior de la camioneta.

-Me pregunto si esa fue la decisión mas sabia.- escuche a Cinco decir mientras Klaus seguía siendo perseguido.

-Los amo y tu también, nos va a costar evitar lo que se viene pero es por la familia que ahora tenemos.- dije adivinando de lo que estaban hablando con la respiracion agitada de haber corrido tanto.- No mas ejercicio hasta dentro de otros 45 años.- dije sintiendo la falta de aire, el que me diga perezosa, tiene razón.


	13. ●Conciencia●

**21/09/20**

**\---------------------------**

Cinco solo suspiro al saber que yo tenia razón, también al ver como Klaus es arrollado por casi tercera vez.

Luther se bajo de la camioneta y convenció al guardia de dejar a Klaus ir, el igualmente escondio una bolsa de aire con papas adicionales, nunca entenderé porque las papas tienen mas aire que papas.

Numero Uno y Cuatro se fueron a la academia, yo seguí en la camioneta con Cinco, vigilar es aburrido, mientras mi esposo estaba atento de cada movimiento de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de Meritech yo me senté en la parte trasera de la camioneta y cerré los ojos para concentrarme.

Tenia que comprobar si de verdad solo en esta lineal temporal podía usar correctamente todos mis poderes, al decir todos ya me asusto, son demasiados.

Primero vamos a cambiar un poco de forma, hice que mis colmillos crecieran como los de un vampiro, me mordí el brazo y el corte llega como hace 45 años, luego mis colmillos crecieron como los de un hombre lobo, me mordí esta vez el brazo y mis dientes seguían igual de como recuerdo, pase mi mano por donde me había mordido y no quedo cicatriz ni marca.

Tres de Noventa y tres mil ciento cuatro poderes comprobados, ya casi termino.

Lo peor es que el numero es aproximado.

Cree una libreta y un lapicero, apunte los poderes que se me vinieran a la mente, llene unas 37 hojas, tache los que ya había probado y aleje un poquito el cuaderno.

Suspire antes de hacer crujir mi cuello y mis manos por el esfuerzo que va a tomar probar al menos la mayoría.

Terminar de comprobar al menos unas 13 paginas, casi la mitad, no me quejo, me estire y busque a mi hermana que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y mirando el espectáculo que estaba dando con mis dones, yo estaba un poco aburrida aun después de probar si todavía funcionaba el poder de controlar mis extremidades aunque no estuvieran conectadas a mi cuerpo, es gracioso y perturbador a la vez, aunque mas que todo es doloroso arrancarme un dedo, pero que importa, todo por la ciencia.

Dolores viendo que ya no probaría mis poderes mas empezó a quejarse, si no lo hacia ella lo hacia yo, me gano.

*Hemos estado aquí todo un día, si T/n no se cansa podría probar cada uno de sus poderes, perdemos uno de los ocho días que nos quedan solo mirando al vacío* dijo mi hermana, no voy a negar que tiene un punto y que quizás si pueda hacer lo que menciono.

-Concuerdo con el pedazo de plástico, nos vamos? acepto ir a cualquier lugar solo salgamos de aquí- dije yo primero señalando a Dolores y luego preguntándole a ella sobre nuestra fuga.

-*Solo quedan Seis días*- dijimos al unísono Dolores y yo, no podemos quedarnos aquí si al final no nos da ninguna respuesta el estar aquí.

-No tienen que decirme eso, se que quedan solo seis días.- dijo Cinco sin despegar la vista del edificio.

*Seria mejor hacer algo que almenos fuera productivo de verdad* murmuro Dolores enojada de perder el valioso tiempo que no tenemos.

-Si, ¿tienes una mejor idea?- dijo Cinco sarcástico por fin volteando a ver a mi hermana, se le iba a quedar el cuello así si no se movía, mas de una vez comprobé si seguía respirando, no tengo idea de como se puede quedar tan quieto.

*No, nadie en esta camioneta la tiene, ¿O la tienes tu, chico genio?* dijo Dolores insultándolo, si no interrumpo esto ella cobrara vida solo para darle un puñetazo.

-O paran o a los dos los dejo caer por dos horas seguidas no me importa cuantas veces se desmayen, soy capaz de darle un cuerpo a Dolores y dejarla caer por horas solo para que me tomen enserio, ahora, se callan o los callo?- dije seria haciendo que los dos inmediatamente cerraran la boca, no es que este de mal humor, un poco eso, pero siempre me dan nauseas terribles luego de enviar mi conciencia a otra dimensión, casi rompo la lógica misma, de nuevo.

-Sabes que te amo y soy tu esposo, ¿Verdad?- dijo Cinco abrazándome y poniendo ojitos, maldito, siempre se libra de mi enojo, yo le palmee la cabeza.

-Tal vez se me olvide si eres tan idiota como para pelear con mi hermana.- dije yo mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello.

-A veces me pregunto porque me case contigo si eres tan mala conmigo, luego recuerdo como te ves a los 25 años y se me pasa.- dijo Cinco riendo, _< <Aprovechado e Interesado>>_ le iba a contestar pero me beso antes, le seguí el beso y el paso sus manos de mi espalda a mi cadera, yo puse mis manos en su nuca y no nos separamos si no hasta que Dolores interrumpe.

*Bueno, Bueno, Ya, mucho no exageren que sigo aquí, no quiero ver como hacen a otro sobrino enfrente mio.* dijo Dolores moviendo su mano de plástico en nuestra dirección, cada vez me arrepiento mas de haberle hecho ese hechizo para que se pudiera mover al menos un poco.

-Matas nuestra pasión- dije yo dejando de besar a Cinco, mientras me separaba un poco de el, reímos un poco y volvimos a nuestros puestos anteriores, luego de unos minutos en silencio, finalmente pasa algo.

-Ahí esta nuestro tipo.- dijo Cinco al ver que por fin Lance salía del maldito edificio, _< <¿Cuántas horas hacen trabajar a este tipo?>> _

Salió buscando algo, se acerco a un auto que apenas se aparco, hablaron un poco y Lance paso una bolsa negra por la ventana.

-¿Que demonios trama?- murmuro Cinco antes de ver como Lance metía un sobre bastante lleno dentro de su saco y se daba la vuelta como si nada.

Cinco dio un salto y no supe donde se fue, no creo que el no pueda solo con ese hombre, me fui a la academia a ver si todo estaba bien, me encontré el candelabro en el piso, revise toda la casa y vi a todos menos a Klaus y a Ben, leí la mente de Allison y vi una pelea de ellos contra Hazel y Cha-Cha.

La ultima vez que Cinco y yo hicimos una misión recortaron el presupuesto, deben de quedarse en un motel, empezare a buscar.

Además, esos hijos de la grandísima perra apagaron a mi suegra, voy a torturarlos peor de lo que están haciendo ahora con Klaus.

Va a haber venganza, si no puedo encontrar a Klaus rápido entonces busco a Cinco, pero primero, les voy a cobrar algunas cosas del pasado a esos psicópatas sin moral.

Ahora una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me dice que yo también lo soy, pero vamos a ignorar a la que creo que es mi conciencia.


	14. ●Pasatiempo●

**9/10/20**

**\---------------------------**

Desde que salí de la camioneta estoy buscando a Klaus, estoy en un conflicto de intereses, si veo que los dos psicópatas lo torturaron bien me voy a sentir orgullosa de que yo les enseñe eso y también enojada porque torturaron a Klausito, Si lo torturan mal, me voy a sentir una terrible maestra y aliviada de que mi ouija andante este bien.

_-No hay nada como un poco de estrangulamiento para hacer fluir la sangre ¿Cierto?-_

Pare de caminar en cuanto escuche a Klaus decir eso.

Estaba caminando cerca de la salida de la ciudad, tenia mis sentidos agudizados por si percibía a Klaus y sorprendentemente, lo acabo de escuchar bastante excitado.

- _Bueno, primero, han pasado las ultimas diez horas golpeándome hasta perder el sentido y no han aprendido absolutamente nada_ \- escuche a Klaus decir para luego reírse un poco- _Digo, nadie me dice nada, la verdad es soy la única persona en esa casa que nadie notara que falta, Ustedes idiotas secuestraron al tipo equivocado-_ Dijo Klaus haciendo que me sienta un poco mal por el.

Me acerque hasta la entrada de el motel y mire la puerta de donde escuchaba la voz de la ouija andante, di un salto y aparezco frente a Klausito, Cha-Cha y Hazel se fueron al baño para hablar de que no le podían sacar nada de información al drogadicto.

-Hey, Sigues vivo o estoy usando tu poder?- le dije a Klaus haciendo que sonría mientras tiene los ojos cerrados, pobrecito, la abstinencia le debe estar matando.

-No, no, tranquila, no tienes que ir a otro funeral de un Hargreeves.- dijo negando con la cabeza e intentando abrir los ojos.

-Estas bien? Debo ir a comprobar que Cinco no haya matado a nadie, le dire a Diego que estas aquí y el te sacara, Si?- le dije mientras veía las heridas, solo lo han hecho sufrir nada muy profundo o mortal, lo cual me alivia y me enfada, yo misma les enseñe y no aprendieron nada, voy a citar a Mushu en este momento; 

DESHONOR, DESHONOR SOBRE TODA SU FAMILIA, DESHONORADA TU, DESHONORADA SUS VACAS.

Sabias palabras.

-Si quieres déjame aquí, al menos tengo donde dormir.- dijo escurriéndose en la silla lo mas que le permitía la cinta

-No seria capaz- le dije por fin mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole un poco- Por favor avísame si pasa algo peor- me dirigí a Ben y el asintió mirando a Klaus triste, abrace al mencionado y luego al pulpito, no quiero dejarlos pero el tiempo no espera a nadie.

Sali del motel y me pare en la carretera, me concentre y vi a Diego en las escaleras de una casa, una detective le estaba dando la espalda montándose a un auto, di un salto y estaba al sentada al lado de Batman sin presupuesto, se sobresalto al notar que aparecí pero le pareció normal, supongo que me imagina igual a Cinco, lo cual es falso, soy mas poderosa y tengo mas personalidad que el, y soy mujer, esas son las diferencias, antes de decirlas me parecían muchas, ahora que me doy cuenta solo son tres.

-Igual que Cinco, apareciendo en cualquier momento- dijo Diego mirando por donde se había ido la detective.

-No soy tan parecida a Cinco, es mi esposo no mi clon- dije yo pasando mi pulgar por su mejilla cerrándole la herida que le habían dejado mis alumnos, estoy decepcionada, ¿Cómo solo le dejaron una herida en la mejilla?, pensé que les había enseñado mejor, el frunció el ceño al sentir mi mano en su cara, pero toco donde yo había curado la herida y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba abierta y ya no tenia sangre.

-Eso parece, que quieres?.- dijo siendo ya un poco mas amable que antes, le sonreí antes de empezar a hablar.

-Necesito que vallas en esta dirección- dije y cree un papelito y un lapicero anotando donde quedaba el motel- Los mismos que fueron a la academia están ahí, torturando a Klaus, o intentándolo, por favor sácalo de ahí.- le dije pasandole el papel, apenas toco mi mano lo vi a el hablando con su madre, luego con un cuchillo le abrió una herida en el brazo apagándola, mi cara no cambio nada pero me asombre internamente, realmente me sorprende que el fue capaz de apagarla, pero no estoy enojada, entiendo porque lo hizo y respeto esa decisión, aunque claramente no fue la mejor.

-Gracias, iré por ese idiota antes de que pase algo.- dijo leyendo lo que había escrito, me pare y estire mi mano hacia el, tomo mi mano y nos dimos un amistoso apretón, le sonreí y di un salto hacia un restaurante, tome una hamburguesa y una gaseosa, salí del lugar sin que nadie me viera y camine mientras almorzaba lo que acababa de robar, cuando termine me concentre de nuevo, vi a Cinco escondido en un callejón, di un salto y aparecí a su lado.

-Sabias que Klausito esta siendo fuertemente torturado por los ositos cariñositos?- le dije haciendo que me volteara a ver, sonrió y yo me acerque a la orilla de la calle para ver que estaba vigilando- Creí que Lance trabajaba veinte horas diarias- dije al ver que estaba ejercitándose, mas bien sudando como cerdo, pero casi lo mismo.

Voltee mi cabeza por encima de mi hombro y Cinco me estaba mirando sonriendo, pasaba lo mismo cuando hacíamos misiones para la comisión, empezábamos juntos, nos separamos y nos encontramos de nuevo, el me había dicho una vez que la primera vez que paso eso tuvo un poco de miedo de que no volviera, yo le asegure que siempre nos íbamos a encontrar, principalmente porque el parece no poder estar sin mi y yo sin el tampoco.

Si alguien esta diciendo ''Que cursi'' que sepan que los momentos cursis con mi esposo son pocos, además, si estas leyendo esto y dices eso, ¿Qué esperabas en esta historia?, ¿Acción y sexo?, pues no, aquí hay drama, romance, y luego habrá sexo.

**_(N/A: me asusto al pensar que tendré que desvirgar mi escritura porque ya muchxs de ustedes quieren smut, déjenme a mi y mi escritura virgen, en su momento tendrán smut :3)_ **

Cinco se acerco mas a mi hasta chocar su nariz con mi cachete derecho, le acaricie la cara con mi mano mientras sonreía, mi esposo solo se pone así de cariñoso cuando nos separamos aunque solo sean unas horas.

Me separe un poquito de el para quedar cara a cara, vi sus ojos, un precioso verde, Cinco se acerco aun mas y me beso, le seguí el beso, pase mis manos por su nuca y el paso las suyas a mis caderas, pare el beso y recosté mi cabeza en la unión de su hombro y su pecho nos quedamos ahí en silencio.

Recordé nuestra situación y al parecer el también, nos dimos un casto beso y volvimos a vigilar a Lance, justo a tiempo el salió del gimnasio y fue camino a su auto, vamos a asustarlo un poco nada mas, sabiendo lo cobarde que es nos dará lo que sea.

Ahora, vamos a hacer mi pasatiempo favorito, hacer a un hombre llorar.


	15. ●Alcohol●

**19/10/20**

**\---------------------------**

Hice aparecer un cuchillo y se lo entregue a Cinco, saltamos y aparecimos en el auto de Lance que acababa de entrar, Cinco apareció en el copiloto, yo me senté tranquilamente en la parte de atrás.

-¡Jesús!- casi grito Lance al ver a Cinco al lado el cual no lo dejo decir mas poniéndole una mano en el hombro y el cuchillo en la garganta.

-Nos extrañaste?- dije recargando mi cara en el respaldar del asiento en donde estaba Cinco, haciendo que Lance me viera atemorizado.

-Una oportunidad. Es todo lo que tienes, Una oportunidad de decirme exactamente que esta pasando en ese laboratorio.- demando Cinco poniéndolo nervioso.

-Fabrico dispositivos prostéticos para pacientes falsos, cobro a las compañías de seguros y luego los vendo en el mercado negro.- dijo Lance casi tartamudeando al final, detecto una copia barata de numero dos por aquí.

-¿Y los ojos?- dijo Cinco entre dientes.

-Son los mas vendidos, digo, se venden como pan caliente, tengo una lista de espera, al menos 20 compradores.- dijo Lance mirando un poco por la ventana intentando ver a alguien que lo pudiera salvar, le quite el ridículo gorro que tenia y lo tome de el pelo haciendo que viera directamente a Cinco, el sintiendo mi mano en su pelo desvió la mirada hacia mi, abrí los ojos y alce mis cejas, el temiendo de lo que yo podría hacer volvió a mirar a Cinco.

-El numero serial que te dije...- casi susurro Cinco metiéndole drama a la situación, no voy a mentir, casi me rio.

-Pudo haber sido comprado, si, fuera de los registros.- dijo el hombre que estaba temblando y al borde de llorar.

-Necesito esa lista, Lance, nombres y números, ¡La necesito ahora!- dijo Cinco sin gritar pero casi gruñendo al final.

-No la tengo, la única copia esta en mi caja fuerte del laboratorio.- dijo Lance ya temblando tanto que hasta la voz no le podía permanecer firme.

-Pues, enciende el auto entonces, Nos vamos de paseo.- murmuro Cinco alejándose un poco lento de Lance haciendo que el temblara poniéndose el cinturón.

-Cinco, ven aquí, menores de 14 no pueden estar al frente- le dije al ojiverde mientras palmeaba el sitio a mi lado y me aguantaba una risa, Cinco me vio con un poco de odio en sus ojos, luego volteo y me ignoro, muy maduro.

 _-Ella tiene razón, debería irse para atrás.-_ escuche los pensamientos de Lance, lo que causo que me diera un ataque de risa, Cinco me volteo a ver sin entender y yo le pase el pensamiento de Lance a el haciendo me que sonriera sarcásticamente.

-Te amo aunque no lo parezca- dije ya sin aire en mis pulmones de tanto reír dándole gracia a Cinco lo que le causo una sonrisa ladina, Lance nos veía por el espejo retrovisor con una cara entre miedo y confusión, lo curioso es que me miran mucho así.

Mientras íbamos en el auto, practique mas poderes, haciendo que Lance casi chocara un par de veces, Cinco alternaba su vista entre el conductor, el camino y yo, fue divertido controlar a Lance como un títere, imagínense como Enoch O'Connor de Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares, pero menos tétrico.

Faltaba unas cuadras para llegar pero pude oír una campana de incendios, puse mi mano en el hombro de Cinco y di un salto al frente de Meritech, Cinco y yo corrimos mientras Lance se quedo en el auto confundido, no llegamos a la entrada cuando exploto enfrente de nosotros, rápidamente tome de la mano a Cinco e hice un campo de fuerza, el se puso enfrente mío esperando protegerme de algo aunque ya lo había hecho yo para los dos.

Quedamos en el suelo, no pude hace el campo tan rápido así que le cayeron unos escombros a Cinco, el quedo encima mío ya que había puesto su cuerpo enfrente mío antes de la explosión, se dio la vuelta acostándose en el piso, levanto su cabeza y luego con ayuda de sus brazos se sentó, yo me levante mas rápido logrando marearme, vi al edificio destruido pero me voltee inmediatamente hacia Cinco, el hizo lo mismo, pase mis manos en donde le habían caído escombros curando el moretón que se le iba a hacer, Cinco no quito la mirada de mi rostro, estábamos agitados del vuelo que nos había echo tomar la explosión, el paso un brazo por mi cintura y yo me apoye en el piso para podernos levantar, miramos al edificio que aun tenia fuego, pase mi mano por su espalda quedando en su hombro izquierdo, recosté mi cabeza en su otro hombro y el recostó su cabeza sobre la mía, nos fuimos de ahí luego de unos segundos recuperando la respiración, deambulamos un poco por las calles y llegamos a un bar, me separe un momento de Cinco y mire por la ventana todas las botellas que tenían.

-¿Con que te quieres matar el hígado hoy? Veo Cerveza, vino, tequila, pisco, whisky, coñac, vodka, singani, ron, ginebra, anisado, sangría, brandy. _Jueputa,_ aquí hay hasta sake- dije nombrando todas las bebidas alcohólicas que habían, maldije en mi idioma natal de la sorpresa de la variedad del bar, eso es calidad y lo demás no es nada, si me llaman alcohólica por saberme tantos nombres, tienen toda la razón.

-Lo mas fuerte que haya, quiero olvidarme hasta mi nombre.- dijo Cinco pasándose las manos por la cara frustrado, estoy casi igual que el a decir verdad.

-Eso no es difícil, aunque te tomes una botella de vino entera solo alzas tu mano y recuerdas hasta lo que no deberías.- dije haciendo gracia de su nombre, el solo rio un poco y se recostó en la pared al lado de la ventana en donde yo estaba husmeando.- _Ah! Esa mierda_ \- exclame de emoción en español al ver el tesoro mayor, una botella de _Vodka Spirytus,_ la bebida con mayor graduación alcohólica del planeta, Como se esto? respondiendo a esto solo diré que mi hígado debe odiarme por todo lo que le he hecho.

Cinco se volteo a mi al escuchar la emoción en mi voz, copie la botella que estaba en la vitrina y se la pase a mi esposo que la tomo y la admiro, los dos éramos unos genios en el alcohol, yo probé todos los licores del mundo en mis viajes y en el apocalipsis le enseñe a Cinco la belleza de la resaca al día siguiente, así que se puede decir que yo lo hice adicto, pero no importa saltemos esa parte.

Nos dirigimos a una biblioteca publica, ni idea porque, hice que Dolores se teletransportara a mis brazos y ahí estábamos, dos pre-adolescentes de 13 años, pasándonos una botella de vodka entre los dos terminándola de sorbo a sorbo, besándonos haciendo que gente nos viera, anotando ecuaciones en las paredes con un crayón negro que le había robado a un niño de por ahí, hablando con un maniquí, creo que es tarde para decirlo pero necesitamos ayuda psicológica.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?- dijo una señora sonando indignada, Cinco estaba ya casi inconsciente y a mi me quedaba bastante para llegar a ese estado.

-Los de el muertos y los míos Dios sabe donde- dije arrastrando las palabras mientras señalaba primero a Cinco y después a mi, tome un chupito de la botella, Cinco medio dormido me toco la mano dando a entender que quería la botella y se la di.

-Llamare a seguridad.- dijo la misma señora yéndose haciendo que los tacones que llevaba puestos resonaran.

Cinco esta recostado en un pilar, yo estoy recostada sobre el lado izquierdo de Cinco mientras el tiene su brazo en mis hombros, tengo a Dolores en el espacio entre el y yo abrazándola por el cuello, Cinco toma el ultimo trago de la botella y se queda inconsciente dejando caer la botella en mi regazo.

-¿Están...?- pregunto Luther señalándonos.

-Muy borrachos.- termino de decir Diego.

-Hey, que bueno que llegan, Cinco no aguanto y justo se quedo dormido, ¿Me ayudan?- dije escuchando como Cinco dejaba salir un ronquido.- No porque no lo pueda cargar, tengo mas fuerza que Hulk, Superman y Luther juntos, es que si ahora lo cargo lo mas probable es que solo pueda caminar en linea recta.- los dos primeros números se quedarán sorprendidos al yo decir eso, levante a Cinco fácilmente haciendo que los dos me creyeran, lo cargue como princesa y se lo di a Luther, Cinco me agarro de la mano aun dormido, alce a Dolores con telekinesis y la puse encima de el haciendo que suelte mi mano y abrace a mi hermana, le di un beso casto en los labios y empecé a caminar junto a Luther y Diego, ya me había cansado de cargarla así que mucho mejor.

Salimos de la biblioteca y pasamos por un callejón.

-No podemos volver a la academia, no es seguro, los psicópatas podrían volver.- dijo Luther siguiendo a Diego.

-Yo vivo mas cerca, nadie lo buscara ahí.- dijo Diego sin dejar de caminar.

-Hablando de esos psicópatas, Si sacaste a Klaus de allí?- le pregunte a Diego mientras caminaba, debido a unos poderes que copie mi metabolismo es mas rápido y no me emborracho fácil, aunque aun no estaba sobria al menos no estaba tan borracha como mi esposo en estos momentos, Diego no me respondió y solo vio al piso.- Ok, agáchate.- le dije a Diego tomándolo del brazo para que parara, el se inclino un poco sin saber que iba a hacer y le di un golpe en la cabeza, no tan fuerte pero sonó bastante duro, el solo se sobo la cabeza sin decir nada, sabe que se lo merece.- Pobre mi Klausito, que le estarán haciendo a mi ouija?- pregunte mientras cerraba los ojos, Vi a Cha-Cha cachetear a Klaus y a el riéndose.- No, olvídenlo, esta hasta mejor ahí- dije abriendo los ojos corrigiéndome, la había pasado mal mientras estaba encerrado en el armario pero ya esta tétricamente feliz, los dos primeros números me miraron extrañados pero me ignoraron.

Cinco se despertó eructando y gimiendo del dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que tiene, al igual que yo.

-Si me vomitas encima...- Luther intento amenazar a Cinco pero el esta todavía borracho, volteo a todos lados buscándome, lo salude con la mano cuando me vio y echo la cabeza para atrás ya mas tranquilo.

-Saben que es gracioso? Paso por la pubertad, dos veces.- dijo Cinco intentando quedarse quieto para no marearse, duele pero tengo que decir, x2.- Nos acabamos la botella entera, no es así?- pregunto al no verla ni en sus manos ni en las mías.

-Sip, nuevo récord, si fallamos de nuevo intentamos con dos- dije haciendo que Cinco asintiera conmigo, destruir nuestro hígado a los trece años va a ser nuestra meta.

-Si, beber otra botella, eso es lo que haces cuando el mundo que amas se va bye-bye.- dijo Cinco arrastrando mucho las palabras y casi sin hacer sentido.- De que estaban hablando?- pregunto Cinco volteando a ver a sus hermanos.

-Dos tipos con mascaras atacaron la academia anoche.- dijo Luther, aunque yo ya sabia eso.

-Vinieron buscándolos a ustedes, así que concéntrense, ¿Qué quieren?- casi grito Diego para asegurarse de que Cinco lo estuviera escuchando.

-Hazel y Cha-Cha.- murmuro Cinco, yo estaba muy ida como para responder.

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Diego volteándose.

-Odio los nombres clave.- dijo Luther parando para ver a Cinco.

-Lo mejor de lo mejor, a excepción de nosotros, claro.- dijo Cinco haciendo que lo comparara con una diva.

-Lo mejor en que?- dijo Luther esperando que la conversación continuara.

-Saben? Dolores dice que odia cuando bebemos.- dijo Cinco moviéndose de mas.- Debí llamarla Shirley.- dijo mientras se reía haciéndome sacar una risita de borracha.

 _< <Pierden la única pista que tenemos y se emborrachan, irresponsables, ahora no me vayan a cambiar el nombre, salven el mundo primero.>> _dijo Dolores siendo la mas coherente hasta ahora.

-¡Oye!, Necesito que te concentres, ¿Qué quieren Hazel y Cha-Cha?- pregunto pausadamente Diego, Cinco solo sonrió sosteniendo las ganas de reírse.- Solo queremos protegerte.- dijo para que entendiera, ahí si ya la cago mas, como no sabe de el ego de Cinco? Cuanto vivió con el? una semana?.

-¿Protegerme? No necesito tu protección, Diego, ¿Tienes idea a cuantas personas he matado? No. Soy el cuarto jinete del apocalipsis.- dijo intentando sostenerse mejor de Luther.- El apocalipsis se acerca.- dijo antes de voltear y vomitar.

-Se que no suena bien, pero si me dan unos minutos y un café se los explico todo- dije ya que me estaban excluyendo de la conversación.

La próxima vez, no le dejo a Cinco tomar tanto alcohol, se ve que no puede.

 _< <Mejor no tomen nada>> _dijo Dolores señalando lo obvio.

Se que soy muy poderosa y que tengo una docena de religiones llamándome su Diosa pero tampoco me pidas lo imposible.


	16. ●Viudo●

**28/10/20**

**\---------------------------**

Diego volteo a otro lado al ver que me tambalee un poco para atrás y Cinco seguía vomitando.

Mientras caminábamos lo poco que quedaba para llegar a donde Diego nos llevaba vi como Klaus usaba a los muertos para confundir a Hazel y Cha-Cha, tristemente también vi lo que iba a pasar en menos de un minuto, Eudora saco a numero cuatro de ahí y la psicópata de Cha-Cha le disparo, cuando le di la dirección a Diego también vi su relación con la detective Patch, pero me entristecí al ver los pocos días que le quedaban, hace años había copiado el ojo de los Shinigamis del manga Death Note, pero una desventaja de este poder que yo no pude alterar es que algo malo pasa si digo cuanto tiempo le queda a alguien, algo gracioso de esto es que no lo sabia antes de copiar el poder así que, citare a Shrek;

Rumpeltinzky, esto no era parte del trato.

Sabias palabras.

Llegamos al sótano en el que dormía Diego, yo le tome a Dolores en brazos para que Luther pudiera acostarlo en la cama de numero dos, puse a mi hermana en una silla y me dirija a la cocina, convenientemente había una taza de café ya servida, hice que una apareciera en mi mano, Diego ya es pobre no quiero gastarle dinero, el mencionado me vio a mi tomando café, frunció el ceño cuando vio que copie la taza de café que tenia, vio a Dolores en la silla y finalmente los dos primeros números se pararon enfrente de Cinco viendo como se acurrucaba.

-Que gracioso, Si no supiera que es un imbécil diría que se ve lindo cuando duerme.- dijo Diego observando la adorable escena que ocurría, Cinco dormido me recordaba a alguien que en este momento no esta aquí, son tan iguales.

-Tranquilo, volverá a estar sobrio eventualmente, de vuelta a su estado desagradable.- dijo Luther sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.

-No puedo esperar tanto, debo saber cual es su conexión con esos locos antes de que muera alguien mas, así que, empieza a hablar.- dijo Diego alejándose cada vez mas de Cinco e intentando amenazarme a mi.

-Una advertencia, sigo un poco borracha pero todo lo que diré a continuación es real, pero antes te gustaría ver quien es- dije mientras alzaba mis manos y señalaba a la puerta en la cual se escuchaban pasos lejanos, sabia que era el dueño diciéndole que la detective había llamado, Diego saco un cuchillo y lo alzo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Me lanzas otro de esos malditos cuchillos y levantare cargos.- dijo un viejo, me hizo gracia pensar que esto ya había pasado antes, pobre señor.

-¿Que quieres Al?- dijo Diego abriendo la puerta por completo haciendo que Luther se destensara, yo seguía bebiendo mi café, lo necesitare cuando empiecen las preguntas.

-No soy tu secretario, una chica te llamo, dijo que necesita tu ayuda- dijo Al avanzando pero no bajando las escaleras.

-¿Que chica?- pregunto Diego al lado de Luther, esto va a salir muy mal, solo espero que el no haga algo estúpido.

-No lo se, creo que dijo que su nombre era Blotch o algo así.- dijo Al recostándose en la baranda.

-Patch?- pregunto Diego esperando que fuera ella, Al asintió.- Necesita mi ayuda.- murmuro Diego sin creérselo llegando al lado de Al.

-Necesita que te encuentres con ella en ese motel, un basurero en Calhoun.- dijo Al extendiéndole un papel a Diego, el se sorprendió al revisarlo, era la misma dirección que yo le había dado antes.- Hace media hora llamo, dijo que encontró a tu hermano.- dijo Al yéndose.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- dijo Diego viendo a Cinco pensando que hablaba de el.

-Si no me equivoco, eran 2 mujeres y 5 hombres no?, seria sorprendente que tuvieran a Ben pero no creo- dije caminando hacia donde estaba Cinco sentándome en el espacio de la cama que no estaba ocupado haciendo que recordaran al que faltaba, mi ouija tenia razón, no lo notaban.

-Klaus.- dijeron los dos a la vez dándose cuenta, Diego salió rápido cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Ve, yo esperare con... ellos.- dijo Luther volteándose a ver a Cinco y a mi, termine de tomar de la taza y la deje al lado de la cama, el se sentó enfrente de mi y yo suspire mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara a Cinco, voy a gastar mucha saliva narrando mas de 45 años en un momento, voltee mirando a Luther y empecé a narrar casi todo lo que paso en esas décadas.

Después de unas horas de mi persona explicándole nuestros años en el apocalipsis a Luther se hizo de mañana y Cinco despertó, vio la situación y entendió que era momento de hablar.

-Cuando se supone que pasara? Este apocalipsis.- dijo Luther después de que yo le contara casi todo.

-Yo ya hable mucho tu turno- dije acostándome donde antes estaba Cinco me pase las manos por la cara, hoy no podre dormir con el interrogatorio que van a hacer los demás Hargreeves pero si puedo descansar unos segundos.

-No puedo decirte una hora exacta, pero, nos quedan cuatro días.- dijo Cinco sabiendo que yo estoy cansada de tanto hablar.

-¿Porque no nos dijiste algo antes?- dijo Luther haciendo que me volteara a verlo aun acostada, Nos creerían? Nos ayudarían?, Lo más probable es que nos tomaran por locos.

-No hubiese importado.- dijo Cinco murmurando entre dientes con resaca, yo podía alterar mi tolerancia al dolor así que estaba solo cansada.

-Claro que si, podíamos ayudarte a detenerlo juntos.- dijo Luther haciendo que Cinco recuerde cuando los encontró muertos, le afecta mucho todavía el solo recordar cuando lo ayude a sacar los escombros y el con una esperanza pequeña reviso el pulso de todos incontables veces esperando oír un latido.

-Para que conste, ya lo intentaron.- dijo Cinco mirando al piso no queriendo recordar.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Luther confundido, Cinco se quedo un momento callado, me levante quedando sentada al lado de el, me recosté en el hombro de el y pase mi brazo hasta su pelo y lo acaricie un poco, el me sonrió un poco antes de contestar, Luther nos miro raro y conmovido a la vez.

-Los encontré a todos ustedes, sus cuerpos.- dijo Cinco mirándolo a los ojos pero aparto la vista cuando termino de hablar, yo cerré mis ojos, quizás pueda dormir un momento.

-¿Morimos?- pregunto Luther sin creérselo.

-Horriblemente.- dijo Cinco recordando las caras con polvo y sangre de sus hermanos.- Estaban juntos, intentando detener a lo que acaba con el mundo.- Cinco trago saliva al decir como los encontró.

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto Luther intentando creer que fuera mentira.

Cinco saco el ojo de su bolsillo intentando no moverse tanto porque estaba intentando dormir, cada vez las voces sonaban mas lejanas, estaba a punto de dormirme.

-Tenias esto aferrado a tu mano cuando te encontré.- dijo Cinco lanzándole el ojo de cristal a Luther.- Debiste haberlo arrancado de su cabeza antes de morir.- continuo Cinco mientras Luther observaba el ojo.

-¿La cabeza de quien?- pregunto Luther bajando un poco el ojo.

-Como dije, no lo se.- dijo Cinco un poco impotente.

-Tiene un numero de serie atrás.- dijo Luther como si nosotros ni lo hubiéramos intentado antes.- Tal vez podríamos

-No, es inútil.- dijo Cinco interrumpiendo a su hermano.- Es solo un pedazo de vidrio.- dijo riéndose con fastidio.

Básicamente ya estaba dormida cuando Diego entra dando una patada a la puerta haciéndome saltar.

-Pedazo de mierda.- murmuro Diego mientras bajaba las escaleras, yo quede en el piso del salto que di.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?- dijo Diego acercándose haciendo que Luther lo atrapara antes de que llegara a nosotros.-No, déjame, Quítame las manos de encima.- forcejeo intentando soltarse del agarre de Luther.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el tiempo que lleve calmarte.- dijo Luther alzando a Diego haciendo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, el asintió y Luther lo bajo, me había pegado un susto que hasta pensé que habían llegado para llevarme, estaba enojada, me tarde un poco en reaccionar porque el susto que me di me alerto mucho.

-Lo es ahora, acaban de matar a mi amiga.- dijo Diego hablando con ellos dos conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Cinco, no sabia que dijeron antes.

-Que hizo?, No, por favor recuérdame, Que hizo mi esposo?, déjame refrescarte la memoria, Ayer maso menos a esta hora te di una dirección y te pedí el favor de que rescataras a Klaus porque yo estaba intentando salvar el mundo, tu te fuiste a no se donde, ahora te pregunto, si lo hubieras echo cuando te lo pedí, en este momento Eudora seguiría viva?- me levante del suelo mientras hablaba, Diego se veía sorprendido de que supiera ese nombre, me había metido un susto, estaba siendo muy grosera, me di cuenta cuando lo termine de decir, Diego tenia una cara de arrepentido.- Olvídalo, no es tu culpa, yo misma debí haber ido por el, no tenia el derecho de pedirte ese favor, lo siento.- dije sentándome al lado de Cinco, me puse una mano en la cabeza arrepintiéndome de causar la muerte de ella, por lo poco que había visto era una buena persona, también tenia una mano en mi pecho, desde siempre he tenido problemas de corazón, nada muy grave pero si me llegan a dar un susto muy grande podría darme un ataque cardiaco, aun estando en un cuerpo de 13 años.

Cinco puso dos dedos en mi cuello revisando mi pulso, se dirigió con una cara enojada a Diego.

-Casi la matas, lamento lo de tu amiga pero eso no significa que por eso tengas que venir aquí casi dejándome viudo.- dijo Cinco con los dientes apretados, no entendían de que estaba hablando y estaban mucho mas confundidos al ver que Cinco se preocupa por alguien que no es el.

-Tengo problemas cardiacos, si mi corazón palpita muy rápido me puede dar un ataque cardiaco, el susto que me diste al entrar casi me causa uno.- dije haciendo que entendieran porque Cinco actuaba así, Diego bajo la cabeza un poco apenado y Luther intento olvidar esa escena.

-¿Quienes son Cinco?- pregunto Luther cambiando de tema.

Cinco volvió a sentarse al lado mío y puso una mano en mi espalda mientras yo volvía a respirar normalmente.

-Trabajan para nuestra antigua jefa, una mujer llamada La Encargada, ella los mando aquí para detenernos, y tan pronto la amiga de Diego se puso en su camino, fue presa fácil.- dijo Cinco rindiéndose y empezar a contar nuestro trabajo en la comisión, esa y otras partes no se las había contado a Luther.

-Y ahora son mi presa fácil, voy a hacer que paguen.- dijo numero dos empezando a irse.

-Seria un error, Diego, han matado a gente mas peligrosa que tu.- dijo Cinco alzando la voz.

-Ya lo veremos.- dijo Diego cerrando con fuerza la puerta, vi como fue hasta su auto y golpeo varias veces el volante _< <De verdad lo siento, no es tu culpa, es mía>>_ le dije mentalmente haciendo que se sobresaltara mirando a todos lados, sacudió la cabeza pensando que fue su imaginación, saco una factura de la tienda de donas y arranco el auto.

-Antigua jefa?, ¿De que se trata, Cinco?, Y no me vengas con que ''no es de mi incumbencia'', ¿esta bien?- dijo Luther después de que Diego cruzo la puerta.

-Es una larga historia.- dijo Cinco sonriendo intentando evadir hablar de eso, Luther se sentó dando a entender que no le importaba, nos miro a los dos esperando que habláramos.

- _Ja! Gonorrea, después de semejante susto no voy a hacer nada mas que dormir_ , te toca a ti hablar a mi no me miren- dije hablando primero en español y luego en ingles para que me entendieran, me acosté quedando atrás de Cinco, el me arropo y yo entre dormida le dije gracias, me beso en los labios y se volteo al frente de Luther empezando a hablar.

Y si me despiertan de nuevo, el apocalipsis no va a ser dentro de 4 días si no ahora mismo.


	17. ●Dave●

Cinco le cuenta a Luther todo lo que yo no mencione, cuando la Encargada nos ofreció trabajar para la comisión, y todo lo que hicimos esos años de servicio, Lamentablemente, puedo escuchar todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor mientras duermo.

-Nos convirtieron en el instrumento perfecto de rehabilitación del tiempo continuo, o correcciones, como les dicen, no éramos los únicos, había otros como nosotros, seres fuera de tiempo, fracturados, extraídos de las vidas que conocían, no se como llegaron ahí, Pero si se que nadie era tan bueno como nosotros dos.- mientras Cinco habla recuerdo nuestra ultima misión antes de venir aquí, Matar a J.F Kennedy en Dallas, realmente nunca hacíamos nuestro trabajo como se debería, la mayoría de tiempo hacíamos los cálculos para venir o nos ocupábamos de otras cosas que por el momento, nadie debe saber.

-Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero pasábamos el tiempo tratando de hallar la ecuación correcta para regresar, si lográbamos regresar, sabia que podíamos detener el apocalipsis, salvar el mundo.- dice Cinco recordando cuando vimos la respuesta que nos trajo de vuelta, pero nos convirtió en niños.

-Así que rompimos nuestro contrato.- recordé cuando pasamos el portal que hicimos, con telekinesis apreté el gatillo del francotirador que había puesto en posición, el efecto mariposa es una perra, si no mataba al presidente, ni yo se que habría pasado con esta linea temporal, lo bueno es que logre eliminar al objetivo, lo malo es que deje el arma en la escena del crimen, detalles mínimos que ignorare.

-Entonces, ¿Eran sicarios?.- pregunto Luther mientras le pasaba una taza de café a Cinco, no se como tomara esa noticia con su muy cuestionable moral, Cinco solo respondió afirmativamente con un sonido mientras tomaba de la taza.- Tenían un código, ¿Cierto?, No solo mataban a cualquiera.- creo que Cinco no debería responder a eso, Luther es bastante inestable de por si para que nosotros vengamos y cambiemos su parecer sobre la moralidad.

-Ningún código, matábamos a quien se metiera con la linea temporal.- ya soltó la bomba, me interesa saber como reacciona el gorila sin neuronas, si me preguntan porque me cae mal, mi respuesta es que mi instinto me dice que el va a hacer algo muy estúpido, lo cual con lo poco que lo he visto es muy probable.

-¿Que hay de los inocentes?- pregunto Luther no queriendo creérselo, cuantos años tiene este tipo?

-Era la única manera de volver aquí.- dijo Cinco entre dientes no estando muy cómodo diciéndolo.

-Pero eso es asesinato.- dijo Luther frunciendo el ceño, me levante de mi posición queriéndole dar una cachetada, pero Cinco me detuvo con un brazo creyendo que lo iba a matar.

-T/n no quiere matar, T/n solo quiere mutilar o lesionar de gravedad- murmure volviéndome a acostar pero lanzándole una mirada punzante a Luther haciendo que Cinco ruede los ojos ante mi nula madurez y que Luther se sienta inseguro por su vida.

-Jesús, Luther, madura, Ya no somos niños, no existen tal cosa como tipos buenos o tipos malos, solo hay gente viviendo su vida, pero cuando el mundo se acabe toda esa gente morirá incluyendo nuestra familia, el tiempo lo cambia todo.- dijo Cinco haciendo que Luther se callara y yo me sorprendiera, solo a mi me ha mostrado su faceta blanda, de repente sentí una energía cerca de un viaje echo con un maletín me senté en la cama para concentrarme, busque de donde vino la energía, era Klaus, vi sus recuerdos y casi suelto una lagrima, tendré que hablar con el sobre eso.

Vi como se bajo del autobús y estrello el maletín contra el suelo haciéndolo explotar, Klaus se acostó en el suelo llorando y gritando, agarro la placa que tomo del cuerpo muerto de su amado y la beso, decía el nombre por el que estaba llorando.

Voltee a mirar a Cinco y el ya estaba listo para ir a la academia, lo cual concordó con los planes de Klaus, el llego antes que nosotros y tomo un baño, mantuve un ojo sobre el mientras llegábamos a donde estaba el, Subimos al segundo piso y Cinco miro curioso las pistas de lo que le sucedía al drogadicto, yo fui al la habitación de Klaus inmediatamente no queriendo dejarlo solo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Cinco después de tocar la puerta estando esta abierta, me recosté en el hombro derecho de el haciendo que el pasara una mano hacia mi brazo acariciándolo, el entiende que estoy cansada y tengo hambre, así que prefiere no molestarme porque sabe que puedo ser una Coca-Cola apunto de explotar.

-Si, solo fue... una noche larga.- dijo Klaus estando adolorido y no diciendo lo que en realidad paso creyendo que no le íbamos a creer.

-Mas de una, por lo que veo.- dijo Cinco acercándose mas mientas Klaus se ponía una camiseta escondiendo la cadena que tenia antes de que mi esposo pudiera leer lo que ponía en ella.

-No recuerdo las placas.- siguió diciendo Cinco queriendo que el hablara sobre el viaje que hizo.

-Si, pertenecían a un amigo.- dijo haciendo que yo abriera mis ojos.

-Si claro, ''Amigo'', parecían mas casados que Cinco y yo- dije haciendo que el me mirara confundido pero entendiendo de que hablaba, asintió triste escuchando lo ultimo que dije haciendo que los dos queramos llorar, su romance fue hermoso, me hace soltar una lagrima de solo pensar en esa bella historia.

-¿Que hay del nuevo tatuaje?.- Cinco no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Klaus sobre el obvio viaje en el tiempo.

-No recuerdo habérmelo hecho, como dije fue una larga noche- dijo Klaus haciendo una seña rara en su cabeza.

Me senté en la mesa que había en la mitad de la habitación esperando que terminara el interrogatorio para darle el pésame a Klaus.

No se como puede soportar a el amor de su vida muerto, si a Cinco o a ellos les pasa algo, yo enloquecería.

Lo peor es que Dave era de las mejores personas que he conocido, de verdad merecía a Klaus, una lastima que una vez mas, mi ship murió, esta vez literalmente.

Me siento mal por reírme de ese chiste tan cruel.


	18. ●Inmadurez●

**24/11/20**

**\---------------------------**

Cerré mis ojos y mire lo que estaba pasando en otra dimensión, no diré lo que vi, es confidencial, me encanta el suspenso.

Después de hablar un poco con las personas que vi en la otra dimensión me pare de la mesita donde estaba y empezó a escuchar de nuevo lo que los hermanos discutían.

-¿Que demonios estabas pensando?- dijo Cinco enojado y entre dientes mientras alzaba una mano, si me trata mal a Klausito hay divorcio.

-¿Que te importa?- dijo Klaus alargando la ultima palabra, quizás no me divorcie si para ahora.

-¿Que me importa? Lo necesitaba, idiota, para poder regresar, Comenzar de regreso.- olvídenlo, voy a empezar los papeles.

-Solo... Se acabo la interrogación, solo vete.- dijo Klaus mientras se iba de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

Cinco volteo hacia mi y me vio confundido, era porque lo estoy viendo como si quisiera matarlo.

-Que?- El no pudo terminar porque pegue sus labios con mis poderes haciendo una seña con mis manos, el se quedo parado un momento pensando en que hizo para molestarme y cuando se dio cuenta me vio queriéndome decir perdón y poniendo una expresión de terror por lo que podría hacer, yo simplemente no quería escucharlo así que no despegue su boca y me fui hacia su habitación, el siguió atrás de mi.

Si yo tuviera una familia como la tiene Cinco los trataría mal pero siempre seria amable, sobre todo si acaba de perder al amor de su vida, me entristece y a la vez me da coraje ver como Cinco trata a los demás, igual lo amo, olviden el divorcio, ya se me paso esa idea.

Llegamos a la habitación y Cinco sabiendo que necesitaba mi espacio simplemente cogió una tiza de un cajón y empezó a escribir números en las paredes, yo no tenia ganas de hacer ecuaciones así que di un salto y aparecí en Italia, le devolví el habla a Cinco ya estando lo suficiente lejos, cambie mi apariencia a adulta y me pase unos minutos, comí todo lo que vi, visite Noruega y Rusia también, pero cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado un poco mas de cuatro horas, conociendo a Cinco ya casi habrá terminado los cálculos, volví a ser una adolescente y salte de nuevo esta vez hacia la academia.

-Ok, creo que tengo algo Dolores, es débil pero prometedor.- dijo Cinco alejándose un poco de la pared en la que estaba escribiendo, me subí a la cama y me acerque a el y le señale sus errores.

-Mal, mal, mal y terrible- dije mientras ponía mi dedo en donde se equivoco y el me miraba sorprendido de haber vuelto, esperaba que me demorara mas? que poca fe me tiene, aunque yo también esperaba llegar mañana pero estoy casada y no podía irme de fiesta.

El me tumbo en la cama quedando el encima mío, me empezó a besar la cara y cuando llego a mis labios susurro _''lo siento''._

-Esta bien- murmure sonriendo y devolviéndole el beso, Cinco me abrazo mas y yo pase mis manos hacia su pelo acariciándolo.

Sabia a lo que Cinco quería llegar y yo también quería llegar hasta ese punto.

Nos estábamos por quitar la ropa cuando, de nuevo, Dolores nos interrumpió.

 _< <Calenturientos.>> _dijo mi hermana intentando pararnos, pare el beso y volteamos nuestras cabezas hacia ella, le levante el dedo de en medio y volví a besar a Cinco. _< <Aun estoy aquí>> _dijo y al terminar de hablar la mande a volar hacia la puerta, Luther abrió la puerta en el momento exacto, Dolores reboto en el cuerpo del mono gigante y quedo a los pies de la cama.

-Jesús, ¿A quien tengo que matar para estar a solas con mi esposa?- dijo entre dientes haciendo que me ría, hice que se quitara de encima mío y se paro de nuevo en la cama para corregir lo que le había señalado maldiciendo en voz baja, yo levante a Dolores y la coloque donde estaba después de disculparme aun riéndome.

-¿Que estaban haciendo? ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Luther parándose en la mitad de la habitación confundido e incomodo por lo que acaba de ver, me senté en la cama cerca de donde estaba parado Cinco asegurándome de que escribiera bien las correcciones.

-Cuando seas grande te lo explico- dije burlándome haciendo que me mirara serio y sin gracia, que humor tan nulo.

-Probabilidades.- dijo Cinco seco y molesto por interrumpirnos.

-¿Probabilidades de que?.- pregunto moviendo un poco los brazos sin entender.

-La muerte de quien salvaría al mundo.- dice Cinco volteándose para ver a su hermano.- Lo he reducido a cuatro.-

-No, es menos- dije negando con mi cabeza alzando mi brazo quitándole la tiza, corregí una grafica que hizo mal y borre dos nombres y puse uno más.

-¿Una de estas tres personas causa el apocalipsis?.- pregunto Luther intentando entender, Cinco tomo una libreta de encima de la mesa de noche y apunto los nombres ahí.

-No, digo que su muerte podría prevenirlo.- dijo Cinco terminando de anotar en la libreta y revisando todo una ultima vez.

-No entiendo.- dijo Luther moviendo la cabeza, Cinco me miro perdiendo su paciencia yo asentí y el volvió a mirar sus cálculos.

-El tiempo es caprichoso, flexible pero frágil, La mas pequeña alteración de eventos puede llevar a un resultado muy distinto en el espacio continuo temporal, como el efecto mariposa, si viajo hacia el pasado y hago que una mariposa aletee una vez mas de las que debería y podría ocurrir un huracán, es divertido el experimento pero no lo recomiendo.- dije explicando lo mejor que pude, soy buena enseñando como partir huesos, no teoría temporal básica.

-Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a las personas con la mayor probabilidad de tener impacto en la linea temporal, donde sea que estén, y matarlos.- dijo Cinco repasando lo que había escrito hace horas.

Cinco se bajo de la cama y yo me senté de nuevo, Luther dio la vuelta a la cama y se acerco viendo los nombres anotados en la pared.

-Milton Green, ¿Quién es? ¿Un terrorista o algo?.- dijo Luther inclinándose para no pegarse en la cabeza, me da gracia que el piensa que lo peor que una persona puede hacer es ser terrorista, que ternurita de mente.

-Creo que es un jardinero.- dijo Cinco forzando los ojos para ver los cálculos mas lejos.

-Apropiado para su apellido- dije riendo haciendo que Cinco me diera una sonrisa ladina y siguiera revisando.

Luther nos miro aterrorizado haciéndome preguntar, ¿Cuántos años mentales tiene este tipo?

Me sorprende demasiado la inmadurez tan inocente que tiene, no es ni siquiera tierna, es ingenua y estúpida.

Me siento mal por hablar tan mal de mi cuñado, igual me cae mal.


	19. ●Milagro●

**26/12/20**

**\---------------------------**

-No pueden hablar en serio, esto es una locura Cinco.- dijo Luther señalando los cálculos escritos en la pared.- ¿De donde sacaste eso?.- dijo mirando como Cinco sacaba una caja de debajo de la cama.

-La habitación de papá.- contesto Cinco.- Creo que lo uso para dispararle a un rinoceronte, Es similar al modelo que use en el trabajo, Ajustado a los hombros y confiable.- dijo Cinco cargando el arma asegurándose de que funcionara.

-Es mejor que la basura que nos daba la comisión.- dije viendo el modelo del arma mientras Cinco la guardaba de nuevo.

-Pero no pueden... este tipo, Milton, es un hombre inocente.- dijo Luther no queriendo cargar con una muerte, se nota el mal trabajo que hizo Reggie como padre, ni siquiera al líder lo crio bien.

-Es matemática básica, Su muerte podría salvar las vidas de billones, Si no hiciéramos nada, estaría muerto en cuatro días, El apocalipsis no perdona a nadie.- dijo intentando razonar con Luther claramente fallando, va a faltar un trauma para que Luther se de cuenta de lo retorcido del mundo.

-Nosotros no hacemos este tipo de cosas.- dijo haciendo que suelte una risita, no nos conoce al parecer.

-Nosotros no haremos nada, T/n y yo lo haremos.- dijo Cinco dejando claro que no quiere que Luther se meta.

-Al parecer solo los dos tenemos el valor de matar a alguien, quizás Klaus y Diego también- dije alzando los hombros, veo posible a todos la verdad, Cinco asintió con la cabeza a mi idea.

-No dejare que mates a inocentes, No importa a cuantos salves.- dijo Luther acercándose un paso mas a nosotros haciendo que alce una ceja ya sabiendo que va a pasar.

-Manda a hacer camisetas con esa frase, te volverás millonario.- dije burlándome de el.

-Buena suerte deteniéndome.- dijo Cinco volteándose y llevándose el maletín con el, me quede quieta en mi lugar para evitar que Luther tome a Dolores.

-No vas a ningún lugar.- Luther me agarro del cuello y me puso en la ventana, veo mas de un millón de formas de como librarme de aquí, pero quiero ver el mundo arder así que veamos como reacciona mi esposo.

-Ponla en el suelo.- dijo Cinco lentamente, apuntando a Luther y apretando los labios queriendo contenerse.

-Baja el arma, no mataras a nadie hoy.- dijo sacándome mas de la ventana.

-Si no me sueltas va a pasar de igual forma- dije con voz rasposa por la presión que Luther estaba poniendo en mi cuello, Cinco me escucho y le quito el seguro al arma preocupándose por mi aun mas.

-No me hagas hacer esto.- dijo Luther intentando parecer mas intimidante.- Es ella o el arma, Tu decides.

Luther me soltó pero yo me quede flotando, Cinco rápidamente soltó el arma y apareció a mi lado para 'evitar que me cayera', Luther corrió para tomar el arma del piso.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día.- dijo Luther cogiendo el rifle con una sola mano.

-Nos van a demandar por derechos de autor.- dije al notar que le robo la frase a Capipaleta, los dos me miraron confundidos pero entendiendo mi broma, aun así no riéndose de ella, la falta de humor me asusta, si Klausito hubiera estado aquí habrían risas aseguradas.

-Se que aun eres una buena persona, Cinco, de otra forma no hubieras arriesgado todo volviendo aquí para salvarnos, pero ya no es solo los dos.- dijo acercándose a la cama donde Cinco y yo estábamos sentados, yo encima de su regazo, tocándome el cuello sabiendo la herida que debe estar apareciendo.

-Hay una manera, pero es casi imposible.- dijo Cinco volteando a ver a Luther.

-¿Mas imposible que lo que los trajo aquí?.- pregunto Luther.

-Lo que nos trajo es considerado milagro- dije sonriendo y quitando mi mano de mi cuello, mi voz estaba aun rasposa, Luther vio la figura de su mano pintado en morado en mi cuello y se que se sintió culpable pero aun así no dijo nada, Cinco lo mato con la mirada, luego, puso una mano en mi cuello asegurándose de solo rozar la piel para que no me doliera, puse mi mano encima de la de el y cure mi piel haciendo que vuelva al color moreno normal en mi.

Cinco y yo mandamos una nota al motel en los que los ositos cariñositos estaban quedándose, vamos a fingir tener el maletín y conociendo el castigo que ponen en la comisión por perder ese pedazo de plástico, van a venir instantáneamente. 

Nos dirigimos al lugar donde citamos al dúo dinámico y como era un el largo camino, les dije que los dos fueran en el auto y yo tomaba otra ruta, lo que al menos Luther no sabia es que el camino que yo tome fue mayormente a visitar a dos personas especiales.

Esperando que digan quienes son?, perdón pero para eso falta mas y a veces el tiempo es bastante lento, irónicamente.


End file.
